Brave New World
by paceyjoeytruelove
Summary: Season 5 how I think it should've gone had we not lost Finn/Cory all cannon couples. T for language may be a M rating for later chapters.
1. Worst Day Since Yesterday

Disclaimer: I own nothing everything belongs to their rightful owners. I am merely borrowing for my own enjoyment.

A/N: Hello I am back Yay! Ok…so this is my first Glee fic. I have been thoroughly peeved at how this season is going to crap. So…I have came up with my own version of season 5 had Finn/Cory still been alive. I hope you enjoy. This picks up right before Rachel finds out her fate with Funny Girl.

_XXXXX_

_The Worst Day Since Yesterday…._

Rachel sat on the couch flipping through the channels wishing that she had gone to Lima for regional's with Kurt and Santana she had her Funny Girl audition coming up and she didn't want anything or anyone to get in the way.

She could've taken a later flight and followed them up lord knows she could use the support of her friends from High school.

Kurt and Santana had tried to convince her that she could come and support the New Directions but…the main reason wasn't the audition it was…Finn the man that she still had deep feelings for. She felt like shit leaving him in the middle of the night like she did but…she panicked after realizing what had happened. She had never been one to cheat on some one ok…well there was that one time in high school with Puck but that was a different story. She was with Brody while they may have kept it casual she was still with someone when she slept with Finn. So she did what she had to do which was catch the first flight back to New York and try to move on.

Which…that didn't go quite as planned considering that once she got back to New York everything started going to shit not, like things were going that well before she left. She tried to keep up with her classes but…with each passing day she found the classes that once brought her joy were just a chore to her. She just wasn't in it any more. And it didn't help matters when her shark of a dance instructor was belittling her in every way she could. While Cassandra was supportive of her callback she knew that there was something up.

The worst thing about New York wasn't her classes or Cassandra it was…Brody who at first she didn't want anything to do with but…once her loneliness started to overwhelm her she took a chance on. This, in the end backfired on her. She didn't know what she would've done if Finn and Santana hadn't of done what they did.

Finn had convinced her to do Don't Stop at the audition and she thought she had done well and the moment she had been waiting for her phone finally rang. She looked at the caller ID and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hello?" Rachel answered trying to keep calm.

"Hello, may I speak with Rachel Berry?" The voice on the other end asked.

"This is her." She could feel the butterflies form in her stomach.

"This is Rupert Campion, casting director for Funny Girl." he tells her.

"Hi." Rachel said still trying to keep her composure as professional as possible.

"Rachel, firstly let me say that you are an amazing singer and your acting is superb the talent that you have at the age that you are is outstanding. While, I thank you for taking the time to try out for Funny Girl, we have decided to go with someone else." Rachel felt her heart sink to the floor when the words had left his mouth.

"Thank you for considering me." Rachel said her voice was on the verge of breaking.

"We will be having auditions for the understudy next week. I really hope that you will be there." he tells her.

"Sure." she tells him.

"It was nice to meet you Rachel and good luck with your career. I will see you next week." She hung up the phone thankful that Kurt and Santana were in Lima so she could just cry in peace which is what she did. She knew it was a long shot that a small town girl with no experience at all would get the lead role in a huge Broadway production. But…she still thought she had a shot. She wiped the tears from her eyes and picked up the phone and dialed Finn's number she knew that regional's were a few hours away but…she needed to hear his voice. She waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Finn….it's Rachel." her voice was soft and he knew something was wrong.

"Oh, hey Rach…man I wish you had come with Kurt and Santana. Everyone else is here too well…Mercedes and Mike are the only thing that would make it perfect is if you, Quinn, and Puck were here. It would be like old times." Finn tells her he knew something was wrong but decided not to push it.

"They didn't want me." She tells him his voice cracking on the other end.

"What do you mean they didn't want you I thought you said you blew them out of the water?" So…that's what's wrong.

"He said my talent was amazing for someone so young. But…I guess they wanted someone with more experience. He did say they were having tryouts for the understudy." Finn's heart broke for her. His wished so badly that he could be there to hold her right now.

"Rachel I am so sorry. Have you told anyone else?" He asked.

"I just found out you are the only one that I have told." He was always the first person she would call when anything major happened in her life. "I really wish I was with you and our friends right now I miss you so much." Rachel tells him not really realizing what she had just said.

"I miss you too." He told her. "Have you told anyone else?" He wondered.

"You are the only one that knows." Rachel tells him. "Finn can you please not tell anyone else. I don't want anyone to know yet."

"I promise." He tells her. He wanted to tell her so much more but…he decided to leave it at that.

"Thank you." before hanging up she wanted to tell him that she loved him but…she knew that now was neither the time nor the place. Instead she wished him and the New Directions luck and hung up the phone.

_XXXXXX_

Finn was really glad that Rachel had called. He still couldn't believe she didn't get the part that she had been dreaming about since she was little. When they were together all she would talk about was Funny Girl and New York. She was so talented he thought for sure that she would've got the part. He just really wanted some good news for her; he knew this year wasn't the best for her.

Speaking of not great years his hadn't gone as planned either. With him not getting into PACE and being discharged from the military, oh and the whole kissing Miss. Pillsbury thing.

He watched the group take their seats to watch the other groups perform. He knew they were up against some of the toughest groups in the state but, he had faith in those kids. While he wasn't really sure what was going to happen with Nationals being right on their heels. Brittney was going back to MIT and Ryder was threatening to leave. Then you had Sugar and Joe who had this habit of not showing to rehearsal. Despite the problems that were going on in his life he couldn't get Rachel off his mind. He wanted so badly to hop on the next flight and take her back to Lima with him but…he knew that was not a possibility.

"Hey, was that Rachel on the phone?" Kurt asks walking up behind Rachel.

"Yea." Finn tells him.

"So…did she hear back yet?" Kurt asked and Finn remembered what Rachel had told him about not telling anyone.

"No…not yet." Finn told him. "She called to wish everyone luck today."

"We tried to convince her to come with us but…she insisted on staying and waiting for the call." He heard Santana say

"Well…when you guys go back tell her that we all miss her and hope to see her soon." Finn really wanted to go visit her but…now that he was going to college and running the Glee club he wasn't sure when he would have the time.

We were up next the Hooiserdaddies had finished their set while their lead vocalist was a powerhouse she was no Rachel. Brittany gave a speech about how Glee club had inspired her so much and…then Mr. Shue turned to Santana and Kurt.

"Any word from Rachel yet?"

"She called to wish you guys' good luck." Finn said. "She hasn't heard anything back yet."

"Well…tell her we are thinking of her and we hope she gets the part." Blaine says before bringing the others in. He knew that if she had gotten the part everyone would've been there to support her opening night.

He stood their backstage with Mr. Shue proud of what this group had accomplished. While he knew he had done some stupid things this year it seemed like everything was finally falling into place. They had done an amazing job on Hall of Fame. Marley had written and amazing original song she reminded him so much of Rachel. Everything was going great Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury had decided after the show that they were going to get married backstage. While it may have sounded weird it was fitting this was the place that they had met. It was only appropriate that they would get married here.

Now we had to figure out what we were going to do for Nationals. We had nine members since Sugar and Joe had decided that they were done with Glee Club. Sugar had said something along the lines that Glee Club was holding her back from her true talent and well…Joe wanted to devote his time to Jesus and….Ryder well since the whole catfish thing he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. Finn went back to his dorm room to call Rachel.

"Hey." Finn says lying on his bed.

"Hey…so how was Regional's?" she asked.

"We won and Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury got married." Finn tells her wishing she was next to him.

"That is great Finn! I can't believe they got married. Tell them all congratulations and that I am so proud of them." Rachel says he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"How are you holding up?" Finn asks knowing the answer but he still had to ask.

"Not well." she tells him her voice trailing off. "I wish you were here." her voice is barley a whisper.

"Maybe coming home for a few days would do you some good." he says hoping that maybe she would come back.

"Finn…I want to but….I have class as much as I don't want to go. I know as soon as everyone at that school finds out my life is going to be hell." Rachel explains

"Maybe they won't find out." Finn tells her.

"Of course they will find out everyone at that school reads the Broadway message boards."

"Just come out for a few days then." Rachel wanted more than anything to get away from NYADA, Broadway, New York all of it for a few days.

"Finn…I don't know."

"Please….I think it would do you some good to be around your real friends. Also…it would mean a lot to me if you would come." Rachel is silent for a minute thinking about this.

"Ok….I will book the first flight out. But…I am only staying for a few days." Rachel told him. He was right it would be nice to be back home with her friends.

"Call me when your flight lands and I will pick you up at the airport." He tells her.

"I will." She says hanging up the phone. Finn wanted to tell her that he loved her but…he knew it was too soon.

_XXXXX_

Rachel's plane had just landed in Lima and for some reason Finn found himself nervous as hell consider the last time they had saw each other it really wasn't on the best of terms. But…things had been going really good so far and while he knew that getting back together was not an option he was happy that she had agreed to come to Lima for a few days. He scanned the crowd and there she was walking towards him bags in hand.

"Hey." Rachel gives him a huge smile.

"You made it!" he says taking some of her bags.

"I did." she says as they walk over to his car.

"So are you going to stay at your dads while you are here?" Finn asks placing the bags in the trunk of his car.

"Yeah, I barely had enough to cover the ticket so I figured I would just stay at my dads." She tells him as he closes the trunk and opens her door for him. "Thank you." she smiles as she sits in the car he gets in on the other side and drives off.

"So…are you going to tell anyone else?" Finn asks.

"I might as well." as much as she didn't want to admit failure she knew she had to tell people she didn't get the part.

"You know they are not going to look down on you." Finn simply says.

"I know but I still feel like I let people down." She tells him as they pull into the drive way.

"You didn't let anyone down. Rachel you have no idea how proud we are of you." he tells her as he gets out and grabs her bags.

"Thank you…it really means a lot coming from you." She tells him as he helps her bring her bag inside.

"Hey I was thinking while you were here that maybe you would like to help out with Glee Club." Finn says changing the subject.

"I think that would be great." She tells him. "Just leave them there I will get them later." She says motioning to the floor.

"Really?" Finn asks he didn't think that Rachel would be up for it.

"Sure I would love to help you." She gives him a small smile. "You want to stay and catch up?" Rachel asked.

"Aren't you tired?" Finn asks. He wants so badly to stay but he knows he should be going.

"Please stay. I don't want to be alone tonight." She tells him with pleading eyes. Finn lets out a small sigh.

"Ok…I guess I could stay."

"I am going to make us something to eat and then maybe we could sit on the couch and watch a movie." She gave him a look. "You can even pick out the movie." She says as she walks to the kitchen. Finn walks over to the stack of movies and begins to go through them hoping there was at least one action movie in the pile. He can hear the faint sound of music coming from the kitchen.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
see the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
on a bed of nails she makes me wait  
and I wait without you…._

He closed his eyes letting the song fill his head. It was a song that was so moving to him and it summed up his feelings about Rachel. While he knew with him living here and her living in New York it was not possible for them to start a relationship. Maybe when they both graduated they could focus on something more. Right now he was just happy that she was home and…he was going to spend as much time with her as possible these next few days.

"I made us some sandwiches I hope that is ok." She says placing the plate on the coffee table. Finn is still focusing on the song playing in the background as he walks towards Rachel and looks at her.

"I missed you." he says pulling her into a hug. He wanted to tell her so much more but he knew it wouldn't change a thing.

"I've missed you too." She tells him her voice is barely a whisper. As she pulls him closer. Rachel is the first to break the embrace knowing that if she held him any long something bad was going to happen. And…she didn't want anything to complicate their already rocky relationship.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"Anchorman." he says placing the DVD in the player and taking a seat next to her on the couch. Rachel lets out a laugh and moves closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. Once the movie ended he looked down and saw that Rachel had fallen asleep. He knew she was tired even though she denied it. He gently moved her head so he could get up and grab a blanket. He placed the blanket over her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. _'I love you' _he whispered. As he quietly shut the door behind him he knew she would be upset with him for leaving but…he knew that if he stayed there would be no turning back.

Thank you for taking the time to read this I really hope you liked it. Leave a review if you wish. I will have chapter 2 done later today.


	2. Return to The Future

Disclaimer: Yep I still own nothing.

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews you made my day! Thank you to those who added this to their favorites I am glad you are liking this. So I know I said I would post this tomorrow but I decided to post this today. Hope you like it.

_Return To The Future..._

_XXXX_

Rachel had awoken the next morning stiff and sore from falling asleep on the couch but oddly it was one of the best nights sleep she had gotten in a while. Rachel got up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Morning sweetie." Hiram says. " We made your favorite." he said handing her a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Thank you." she took the plate and sat down at the table.

"So…have you heard anything yet?" Leroy asks. There it was the million dollar question that everyone wanted to know. She hated telling them that she didn't get the part because…it meant that she had failed them in some way.

"I didn't get it." She says taking a bite of her pancakes.

"What?" Leroy says in shock he was certain that she would get the part.

"Honey….I am so sorry I know how hard you worked to get the part." Hiram said his heart breaking for his little girl.

"You're not disappointed in me?" Rachel questions and they both give her a look.

"Rachel honey I think your dad will agree with me when I say that….we have never been more proud of you honey. You took a huge risk you know, not many kids your age get the opportunity to audition for a major Broadway play." Hiram tells her.

"I guess you're right. He did say that I could try out to be the understudy." Rachel says as her phone begins to buzz. She scrolls down and reads the text from Finn. _'Beatles week in Glee. See you soon.' _She quickly types her response and places the phone on the table.

"That is great so…are you going to do it?" Hiram asks. Rachel gives them both a nod.

"It wouldn't hurt I still get to be a part of a Broadway production. That's something isn't it." Rachel tells them as she places her plate in the sink.

"So…what are your plans for the day?" Hiram asks.

"I am going to go to the school and help Finn out with Glee club." She tells them.

"So…how are things with you and Finn?" she knew this was coming.

"Good." was all that she said as she gave her dads a hug and went upstairs to take a shower.

_XXXX_

Finn walked over to the white board and wrote in black letters 'Beatles'.

"Are we doing Beatles week?" Blaine asked hoping that they were seeing as the Beatles were his favorite band.

"Yes and I have brought a few friends to help us out." Finn walks over to the door and motions for the others to come in. Everyone is in shock when they see Quinn, Puck, Santana, Mike, Mercedes and Kurt walk in. "I figured with National's coming up in a few weeks these guys could help you out." Finn tells the class and there is an eruption of applause and hoots and hollers.

"Dude where's Rachel?" Puck whisper's in Finn's ear.

"Sorry I am late." Rachel comes rushing in. Finn lets out the breath that he had been holding.

"Rachel oh my god you're here!" Tina goes over and gives her a huge hug.

"So…did you hear anything?" Blaine is the first to ask the question that is on everyone's mind. She looks over at Finn and he gives her a slight nod. She took a breath figuring she might as well tell them.

"I didn't get it." She hears several gasps from the class.

"Rachel…we are so sorry." Blaine says walking over and giving her a hug.

"This is not fair! You were destined for this part." Tina says.

"Guys…it's ok really. They said that I can still audition for the understudy." She tells them giving Finn a small smile.

"So…are you going to do it?" Artie asks. Rachel looks over at Finn and gives a nod.

"Yea, I am." Rachel says as Finn squeezes her hand.

"Ok…so to kick off Beatles week I would like to do a song for you guys." Finn says he motions to Puck as he grabs one of the guitars.

_Finn: What would you think if I sang out of tune?  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key  
_

(Finn looks over at Rachel )

_Puck_: _Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends_

(Mike, Brittany and Jake begin doing some freestyle dancing.)

_(Quinn looks over at Puck and thinks back to when she was pregnant with Beth)_

_Quinn: What do I do when my love is away?  
(Does it worry you to be alone?)  
How do I feel by the end of the day?  
(Are you sad because you're on your own?)_

_Current New Directions: No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
_

_(Everyone is surrounding Rachel as they continue the song.)_

_Mercedes: (Do you need anybody?)_

_Rachel: I need somebody to love_

_Mercedes: (Could it be anybody?)_

_Finn: I want somebody to love_

_(Finn looks at Rachel as he sings the last line.)_

Blaine: (Would you believe in a love at first sight?)

Kurt: Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time

Blaine: (What do you see when you turn out the light?)

Kurt: I can't tell you, but I know it's mine

Puck and Finn: Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, get high with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends

Artie: (Do you need anybody?)

Santana: I just need someone to love (she looks over at Brittney)

Unique: (Could it be anybody?)

Rachel: I want somebody to love

_(Rachel looks over at Finn realizing he was right she needed to be with her friends right now more than anything. Rachel wipes a fallen tear from her cheek as Finn puts his arm around her. )_

_Puck: (Takes Quinn by the hand and gives her a smile) Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Quinn: (who just laughs at Puck) Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
_

_Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends  
With a little help from my friends  
(Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah)_

Everyone takes their seats after the song ends.

"That was amazing you guys." Mr. Shue claps as he walks in the choir room.

"Mr. Shue what are you doing back I thought you and Emma were on your honeymoon?" Finn says shocked to see Mr. Shue there.

"Emma had a small case of food poisoning so we had to cut our honeymoon short." He explains. "Rachel have you heard back about Funny Girl?"  
He asks turning to Rachel.

"I didn't get it." She tells him. You know the more she said it the less it seemed to hurt.

"Oh…Rachel I am so sorry." Mr. Shue gives her a hug.

"It's ok I am still up for the understudy." She tells him.

"That is great Rachel I know you will get it." Mr. Shue tells her. "So…you're doing Beatles this week?" He says looking at Finn.

"Ya, I figured it would take the focus off National's and I asked the guys here if they would be mentors for the week." Finn explains.

"That is a great idea Finn. I think the new kids here could really learn a lot from you guys. So…any idea of who you are pairing who with?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Well…I figured Rachel and Marley could pair up since they are so much alike. I was thinking Mercedes could pair up with Unique. I thought about Jake and Mike because both are amazing dancers. And Ryder and Puck I think would be good. Then I have Santana and Kitty." Finn continues on.

"I couldn't of done it any better myself." Mr. Shue says proud of what Finn has done with the Glee Club. "Well…I better get home and see how Emma is doing." He turns to the old Glee Club members. " It was great to see all of you." Mr. Shue gives them all a smile and leaves the class room.

"Ok…so I guess that is it for the day. We will continue with Beatles week tomorrow." Finn says as everyone disperses and leaves the classroom.

"Who's up for a beer at Roadhouse later?" Puck asks.

"I have to come up with a set list for National's" Finn tells him.

"I'm down it's not every day we are all in the same place at the same time." Santana says and everyone looks at her in surprise. "What?" she shrugs her shoulders.

"Quinn…how about you?" Puck asks

"I really have to get back to the hotel Conner is supposed to call me." She explains as Puck just gives her a weird look.

"Who's Connor?" Puck asks.

"My boyfriend." She tells him as his face falls.

"Well…I for one could use a few drinks myself after the last couple of days." Rachel says.

"That's the spirit." Puck puts his arm around Rachel. Finn gives him a glare while, he knew they were only friends he still felt a pang a jealousy.

"Count me in." Finn says.

"Yea, me too." Kurt and Mercedes say.

"Quinn you sure you don't want to go. Santana is right how often are we all able to get together." Rachel says trying to convince her to come with them.

"Ok…fine I will go." She tells them.

"Then it's settled Roadhouse at seven." Puck says as everyone nods in agreement and they all go their separate ways.

"Rachel…wait up." Finn calls out.

"What's up?" Rachel asks.

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out some songs for National's" he asks.

"Sure you want to go over some now?" She asks taking a seat by the piano.

"Sure…I have a few ideas but…I wanted to know what you thought of them" He says grabbing some sheet music out of his bag and handing them to her.

"Finn these are all great songs. May I make a suggestion?" she asks looking over the music.

"Sure."

"Ok…you have Ryder and Marley featured on More Than A Feeling. I was thinking that maybe you should have Blaine and Tina featured because after all they are seniors and I think that it would mean a lot to them. Besides Ryder and Marley have another year here. I really think you should feature Ryder on Can't Fight This Feeling. You know he reminds me so much of you when we were in Glee Club." Rachel tells him as her hand brushes his.

"I think that is a really great idea Rachel but…I still need a group number." Finn tells her. "You know this is nice you and me leading the Glee club." He tells her while looking in her eyes.

"Well…how about we let them decide the group number." She tells him noticing how close he is to her. "Finn you have to know I am going back to New York in a few days." she wanted so badly to just pull him into a kiss but…she knew it would just complicate things more.

"And…I am here. It just sucks." Finn said trying not to let his heart get the best of him.

"You said it before you and I are endgame." Rachel tells him trying her hardest not to get lost in his eyes. It really sucked that it had to be this way.

"I know what I said. I guess I am just tired of holding out for one day. If two people love each other can't they make it work?" While neither of then had actually said it out loud to each other he knew that she still loved him.

"Finn…it's not that simple and well…you and I are from that point that our relationship would survive long distance." She says as she plays with the keys on the piano. Rachel begins to sing to the melody she is playing.

_Rachel: Now I don't wanna lose you  
But I don't wanna use you  
Just to have somebody by my side  
_

( Rachel stares out into space not wanting to look him in the eyes.

She can feel him take her hand in his.)

_Finn: And I don't wanna hate you  
I don't wanna take you  
But I don't wanna be the one to cry  
_

( Finn moves his hand towards her face as she begins to take over.)

_Rachel: And that don't really matter to anyone, anymore  
But like a fool I keep losing my place  
And I keep seeing you walk through that door  
_

( Rachel tries her best to keep the tears from falling. She knew she was being stupid.)

_Finn and Rachel: But there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
_

(Rachel can feel herself responding to Finn's touch. This was the reason why she didn't want to come back.)

_Finn: Now I could never change you  
And I don't wanna blame you  
Baby you don't have to take the fall  
_

(Finn looks Rachel in the eyes.)

_Rachel: Yes I may have hurt you  
But I did not desert you  
Maybe I just want to have it all  
_

(Rachel took in the last part of the lyrics and smiled at how true they were.)

_Finn: It makes a sound like thunder, it makes me feel like rain  
And like a fool who will never see the truth  
I keep thinking something's gonna change  
_

(At this point they are both standing face to face inches apart. Finn brings his hand across her collar bone as she leans her head back in response.)

_Finn and Rachel: But there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

Rachel: And there's no way home

(Rachel couldn't take it anymore as she felt herself getting weaker and weaker as she fell into his touch)

_Finn: When it's late at night and you're all alone  
_

(Rachel and Finn continue to explore each other while trying to keep up with the song)

_Rachel: Are there things that you wanted to say  
And do you feel me beside you in your bed?  
There beside you, where I used to lay  
_

(Rachel knew that they were about to cross a line that neither one of them was ready to cross but…she didn't care as she moved closer to him.)

_Finn and Rachel: And there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch  
There's a reason why people don't stay who they are  
_

_Finn: Baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
_

_Rachel: Baby sometimes love, it just ain't enough  
_

Rachel finished out the song her eyes locked on his. She knew she was going to lose it soon. Here he was inches away the mixture of mint and cologne made her head swim. He slowly brought her face to his and placed his lips on hers. At first she was reluctant her brain telling her that this was wrong while her heart told her that this had never felt so right. He pulled her closer to him as he felt her relax against his touch. She could feel his hand on the little sliver of skin that was peeking out of her sweater. She had forgotten how good his touch made her feel.

"Wow…what was that?" Rachel asked trying to catch her breath.

"A kiss." Finn simply says

"I know what it was but…why?" She gives him a small smile.

"You kissed me back." it was another simple statement.

"I did." she says moving closer.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" He asked hopeful for her answer.

"It means that I am here for three days and I don't care about what will happen after. I love you Finn and I think we should just focus on now." She couldn't believe she had just said that out loud.

"I can accept that." He leans in for another kiss this one was just a soft sweet kiss. "Oh…and I love you too." he says as he takes her hand and they walk out of the choir room.

Well there you have it. Leave a review if you'd like. Thanks again foe taking the time to read this.

Up next…

Beatles week continues.

Old and new relationships begin to be tested.


	3. Good News For People Who Love Bad News

Disclaimer: If you have forgotten please see chapter 1 and well…if you haven't read chapter 1. I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you again so much for the amazing reviews you guys know how to make a lady feel special. I am so glad you guys are liking it. There is a twist in this chapter but…I think you guys will like it. Well…I know you didn't come here to read a drawn out A/N so I shall let you get to the story….

_Good News For People Who Love Bad News….._

Rachel headed upstairs to get ready for tonight. She was looking forward to relaxing and hanging out with her old friends. She heard her phone ring figuring it was Finn she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she answers going through her bag.

"Rachel?" the voice on the other end asks.

"This is her?" She says.

"This is Rupert Campion again." the man says on the other end. "I was calling to let you know that we have a problem with Funny Girl." Rachel felt her heart sink. Did they find another understudy? She wasn't sure how much more bad news she could take.

"Oh." she said trying to hide her emotions.

"The girl we had originally chosen has came down with the flu and is unable to commit to the part. So…if you are still interested congratulations you are Fanny Brice!" Was he serious she got the part?

"What?" she said trying to contain her excitement this had to be some kind of joke?

"You got the part." he tells her.

"I did? Thank you so much…I will not let you down." she said

"I know so…I will have my assistant call you with rehearsal times. We will start next week I believe." he tells her.

"Sounds great!" Rachel tells him.

"Well…we will see you soon." he says as he hangs up the phone. Rachel couldn't believe it she had gotten the part that she had dreamed about since she was a little girl. She reached to call Finn but paused as she realized what taking this part meant. While it was her dream role was it worth giving the love of her life up for? She tossed the phone on her bed and continued to get ready for tonight. Deciding that she would tell Finn later.

_XXXX_

Finn is standing on the steps of the Berry residence nervous as hell not because he was picking up Rachel but because of her dads. While they have always been accepting of him and Rachel well…to a point after all they were the ones to convince him to let Rachel move to New York. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Finn." Leroy said as he opened the door.

"Mr. Berry." Finn gave a slight nod and walked in.

"Rachel is upstairs getting ready. You want something to drink son?" Leroy offers.

"No, thank you sir." Finn says looking around the house which really hadn't changed much since the last time he was there. He took a seat on the couch and waited for Rachel to get ready.

"So…how have you been Finn?" Leroy asks

"I've been good." Finn tells them.

"Rachel tells us that you are going to college." Leroy says trying to make small conversation while Finn is waiting for Rachel.

"Ya." Finn nods his head.

"Ok…I'm ready." Rachel says as she walks down the stairs. Finn's mouth drops in awe of how beautiful she looks. Her hair is pulled to the side and she is wearing a form fitting grey cropped sweater with a pair of black shorts that show off her beautiful long legs.

"Rachel….you look amazing." Finn says placing a small kiss on her cheek but…is taken aback when she shies away from him.

"Uh…we should be going." Rachel says as she grabs her jacket and they walk out the door.

_XXXX_

Rachel had been silent the whole way to Roadhouse. He wondered if she regretted what happened between them in the choir room. "Rach…you ok?"

"Ya…I'm fine." She said putting on her best fake smile hoping that he would not see through it.

"Ok…since it's not everyday that we are all in town I think we should start this off the right way." Puck says walking up with a plate full of shots.

"Puck…you do realize we all have to get up in the morning to help the kids in Glee club." Finn says looking at the shots and then at Rachel who is still silent.

"Come on dude live a little it's just a couple of shots hell…I've seen you drink more at that frat party we went to a month ago and get up just fine." Puck hands him his shot as everyone takes their shot.

"Rachel you going to have a shot with us?" Kurt asks with a shot in hand.

Rachel is lost in her own thoughts she wanted so badly to tell everyone that she had gotten the part but…she knew what this meant for her and Finn. "Ya…this song is great." she said not paying attention to what Kurt asked her.

"Ok…Berry's out." Puck says shaking off Rachel's odd answer.

"Come with me." Finn whispers in her ear as she nods her head and they go outside.

_XXXX_

"Ok…want to tell me what's going on and please don't tell me nothing because I know that there is something going on." Finn was the one to break the silence first.

"Finn…" her voice trails off as tears begin to fill her eyes.

"Please just talk to me." Finn places his hands on her shoulders.

"I-I can't do this." she says as she turns to walk away Finn stops her.

"Don't walk away from me. Whatever it is we will get through this. Just tell me please." she can see the fear and the concern in his eyes. She took an unsteady breath and decided to tell him. It was now or never right?

"I got the part." There it was the four words that were either going to make or break them.

"I thought you said auditions for the understudy were next week?" Finn asked confused about what she was talking about.

"No…Finn I got Fanny." She tells him not taking her eyes off him.

"What? I thought that they had already found someone." He asks trying to follow along with what she said.

"They called me today when I got home and told me that the person that they picked had gotten the flu and they wanted to offer me the part." She explains while she watches Finn process what she had just told him.

"Rachel this is amazing I am so proud of you!" Finn sweeps Rachel up into a hug.

"Finn…do you realize what this means?" she asks as he sets her back on the ground.

"Oh." Finn says finally dawning on him what this meant. "We can work it out." he says acting like it is not a big deal.

"How? You are here and I am there. Reversal's start next week and I don't know when I am going to be able to come back." Rachel explains this just sucked why was it every time they had finally found their way back something comes along and tears it all apart?

"Rachel I love you and I will do everything in my power to make this work. I can come up and visit you on the weekends and we can Skype every night. There is nothing that is going to keep me away from you. I know that it seems like a long shot that this is going to work. But…I have faith in us we have been to hell and back and survived. Maybe I can look at schools in New York. I don't know." While he was happy for her part of him knew what this meant.

"I love you too….I can't ask you to give up what you have here." Rachel tells him as tears fall from her face.

"You're not asking me too and the way that I see it is if I stayed here I'd be giving up a lot more." Finn takes his thumb and wipes the tear away. "So…what do you say?" He gives her his famous crooked smile.

Rachel takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Ok."

"Alright so I will start looking at schools and see if I can get into one of them in the fall." He couldn't believe this was finally happening. He and Rachel were going to get the chance they deserved and nothing was going to get in their way. "You want to go back in and tell everyone the good news?" He asks.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere else." Rachel gives him a look and he knew what that look meant. He gives her a slight nod and takes her hand.

_XXXX_

Finn walked into the choir room like he was on cloud nine everything between him and Rachel was great. He had looked at some colleges online last night and found some that he wouldn't mind going to. He was going to use the essay he wrote to get into Lima University and he knew Mr. Shue would give him a great letter of recommendation. The only thing he worried about was the money situation but he would figure that out when he got accepted. He watched all the kids file in one by one and waited for them to take their seats. His eyes lit up when he saw Rachel follow in behind them.

"Ok…everyone National's is less than six weeks Rachel and I have came up with a few songs. Blaine and Tina I would like you two to be the soloists for 'More than a Feeling'" Blaine and Tina look at each other then at Finn.

"Really?" Tina asks.

"Yes…we really think you two would be great. And…Ryder do you think you can handle 'Can't Fight This Feeling'?" Finn turns to look at Ryder.

"Sure." Ryder simply says.

"Finn don't we need two more numbers for Nationals?" Sam raises his hand and asks.

"Yes and that is where you guys come in I need you to come up with a really amazing group number something that is going to blow the judges out of the water." Finn explains to him.

"Sure thing." Sam says knowing already what song to do.

"Where's the others?" Rachel leans over and asks Finn as he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Great….now continuing on with Beatles week who wants to go first?" Finn asks.

"May I?" Marley asks raising her hand Finn gives her a nod as she walks up to the front. She gives Brad a nod and he begins to play "If I Fell"

Marley takes a deep breath and begins to sing the song.

_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand?  
'Cos I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands_

If I give my heart  
To you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you  
Would love me more than her  


_If I trust in you  
Oh, please  
Don't run and hide  
If I love you too  
Oh, please  
Don't hurt my pride like her  
'Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I  
Would be sad if our new love  
Was in vain_

So I hope you see  
That I  
Would love to love you  
And that she  
Will cry  
When she learns we are two  
'Cos I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad if our new love  
Was in vain

So I hope you see  
That I  
Would love to love you  
And that she  
Will cry  
When she learns we are two  
If I fell in love with you  


Marley finished the song and took her seat next to Jake as her gave her hand a slight squeeze. Rachel couldn't help but notice the small glance she gave to Ryder.

"Wow, Marley that was great." Finn says. "Anyone else?" he asks the others as Mr. Shue walks in with a grim look on his face.

"Finn…can I talk to you and Rachel for a minute." he says trying not to let the kids know what was going on.

"Sure." Finn says as he and Rachel go out in the hallway. "What's going on Mr. Shue?" Finn asks getting a bit worried.

"I've got some bad news guys." He says trying to keep his composure.

"Ok…" Finn says as Rachel takes his hand.

"I just got done talking to Sue and if we don't win at Nationals Glee Club is over for good." Finn felt his world crash before him.

"What? She can't do that. I am sure there is something we can do." Rachel can feel the anger rising in her how she can do this.

"I'm afraid she can and she will. This isn't like the other times that she has threatened Glee Club. She is dead set on ending it if we don't win. I'm sorry guys there is nothing any of us can do." He hated telling Finn and Rachel this knowing what Glee did for them. The hardest part is walking in there and telling those kids.

"This sucks." was the only words Finn could say.

"What are you going to tell the others?" Rachel asks.

"The same thing I told you." He says as he lets out a sigh and walks into the choir room.

Finn, Rachel and Mr. Shue walk back into the choir room with grim looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" Blaine is the first to notice the expressions on their faces.

"Mr. Shue…" Finn looks over at Mr. Shue and he knows this is the hardest thing he has had to do.

"I've got some bad news to tell you and I don't know how else to say it other than. I talked to Ms. Sylvester today and she has made it very clear that if we do not win National's Glee Club is over." The room is silent as they digest what Mr. Shue has just told the class.

"What? She can't do that." Jake says standing up.

"Relax guys…she's done this before and we're still here." Kitty says looking at her nails.

"I'm afraid this time she is serious guys." Mr. Shue says.

"What are we going to do?" Marley asks.

"You guys are going to have to work harder than you have before and win that's all we can do." Mr. Shue says.

"That is bull! Sam, Artie, Jake let's go." Blaine says standing up as they walk out of the choir room.

_Artie: Aaahhh!_

_(Blaine, Artie, Sam, and Jake are walking down the hall)_

_Jake: You say you want a revolution_

_(Jake grabs some papers off the bulletin board and tosses them in the air.)_

_Blaine: Well, you know  
We all want to change the world  
You tell me that it's evolution  
Well, you know  
We all want to change the world_

_(Blaine runs his hands across the bookshelf in the library causing the books to fall off.)_

_Sam: But when you talk about destruction  
Don't you know that you can count me out?  
Don't you know it's gonna be_

_(Sam and Artie are standing by one of the lockers as they follow Jake and Blaine to the office.)_

_Artie: All right  
All right  
All right_

_(Blaine runs his hands along the secretaries desk knocking papers off as he moves towards Sue's office.)_

_Blaine: You say you got a real solution  
Well, you know  
We'd all love to see the plan_

_Jake; You ask me for a contribution  
Well, you know_

_Sam: We all doing what we can  
(Blaine places his hands on Sue's desk as she leans back in her chair smirking at Blaine.)_

_Blaine: But if you want money for people with minds that hate  
All I can tell you is, brother, you have to wait  
Don't you know it's gonna be  
_

_Artie: All right  
All right  
All right_

_(Sam is out in the hall looking in on one of the class rooms)_

_Sam: You say you'll change the constitution  
Well, you know_

_Jake: We all want to change your head  
You tell me it's the institution  
Well, you know_

_Blaine: You'd better free your mind instead  
But if you go carrying pictures of Chairman Mao  
You ain't gonna make it with anyone anyhow  
Artie: Don't you know it's gonna be  
_

_(Back in the choir room Artie, Sam, Blaine and Jake finish out the song.) _

_Artie, Sam, Blaine, and Jake All right  
All right  
All right_

All right, all right, all right  
All right, all right, all right  
All right, all right

"Ok…well that is it for today. I want everyone to figure out a group number and we will chose one at the end of the week." Finn says as everyone leaves the classroom.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel turns to Finn and asks.

"I don't know but we will figure it out." He tells her as he pulls her into a hug.

Ok….I really hope you guys liked this one. I have always pictured Blaine doing Revolution I had hopes of them doing it on the show. Well….once again reviews are always welcomed. Until next time….

Up next….

Finn gets a surprise from the Glee Club

Rachel runs into someone from her past.


	4. Crash Course in Polite Conversation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you again for the wonderful reviews it is what keeps me going. Ok…so decided to play catch up on Glee and I must say that while I haven't kept up on this season mostly because I find it too hard to watch since Cory is no longer with us. I really think that New Directions should've been the final episode for the show just because I really think that it tied everything up perfectly.

A/N pt2: This chapter jumps ahead a bit.

_Crash Course in Polite Conversation….._

Rachel gave herself a quick once over in the mirror today, was the first day of rehearsals and she found herself extremely nervous. She really wished Finn was here right now to calm her down. She grabbed her bag and started to head out the door when her phone rang. Who would be calling her this early in the morning? She looked down at the phone and her eyes lit up.

"Morning beautiful." It was Finn.

"Hey you." She was so happy to hear his voice.

"I wanted to wish you good luck today and tell you that I love you and I am so proud of you." Finn really wished he could be there for her today but…he knew with everything going on in Lima it just wasn't possible.

"I love you too." She said as she fished her keys from her bag. "So how are things in Lima? Have you heard anything back for the schools you applied too?"

"Things are going ok…everyone is in a funk every since Sue said the Glee club would be over if we didn't win National's. I haven't heard anything back yet. I am beginning to wonder if I am going to be stuck here at Lima U." She could hear the sadness in his voice. "God I miss you so much Rachel."

"I missed you too." Was all that she could say before letting the tears fall? While it had only been a week since they had seen each other it felt like a lifetime ago.

"I better get going. I will call you tonight to see how everything went." Finn tells her knowing that if he stayed on the line any longer her would take the next flight to New York to see her.

"Ok." Rachel tells him.

"I love you." Finn tells her.

"I love you too." She says as she tosses her phone on the seat of the car and drives off.

Rachel walks into the auditorium taking in everything around her. She couldn't believe she was here living her dream. It was just all too surreal to her.

"Rachel so good to see you." Rupert greets her.

"You too sir. Thank you again for giving me this opportunity." Rachel began to ramble.

"Please call me Rupert. I keep looking for my father when people call me sir." He jokes trying to get Rachel to relax. "This is Tracy she will be your assistant and will help you with what ever you need." He motions for Tracy to come over. "Tracy this is Rachel Berry she will be playing Fanny could you please show her to her dressing room."

Rachel gives him a slight nod she couldn't believe it she had her own assistant.

"Ok…so this is a list of rehearsal times and a tentative date for opening night." Rachel takes the list from her and looks it over. Her heart sinks when she seeing that opening night is the same night as National's. "And here is your dressing room. If you need anything else just let me know." Tracy says showing her the room. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes this room was amazing. There was a TV in it and a bed and even her own shower. It was like being in one of those fancy hotel rooms. She placed her bag on the couch and pulled out her phone to check her messages. _~Rachel Berry you have some explaining to do! Fanny really? Seriously I am happy for you~ xoxo Kurt. _

Rachel chuckled at Kurt's response and sent him a quick text. _~Sorry ~ _she hits send on the phone and tosses it back on her bed. She walks over to the huge vanity and takes a seat and looks in the mirror. This sucked knowing that opening night was the same night as National's. She really hoped she could be home for National's knowing what this meant for Finn and the Glee club. She debated on calling Finn and telling him the bad news but…she didn't want to add anymore stress for him. She hears a knock on the door breaking her from her thoughts. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had fallen and answered the door. She wasn't expecting who was on the other side of the door to be there.

"Hello Rachel." As if her day couldn't get any worse there stood in front of her Jesse St. James or St. Jackass as Santana called him.

"What do you want?" she spats at him slamming the door in his face.

"Is that any way to greet your co-star?" he says stopping the door.

"Co-star?" Rachel asks in confusion. "Please tell me you are not Nick." hoping that this is just one big nightmare and she will wake up. Jesse just gives her his famous cocky smile. "Great just great." she mumbles under her breath as she tries to walk out of the room but is stopped by Jesse.

"Look, I know I may have been a bit of an ass in the past but…I swear I have changed." Jesse tells her. She can hear what he is saying but knows damn well he hasn't changed.

"Look….I'm with Finn now so this (she motions between them) WILL never happen." she makes an emphasis on the will.

"I thought you dropped that loser." he tells her while running his hands through his hair.

"Finn is not a loser and I'd appreciate it if you would keep his name out of your mouth." Rachel was trying very hard not to slap the living shit out of Jesse.

"Ok." He raises his hands up in defeat and backs off. "So…do you want to run lines or what?"

"Seeing as I have no other choice I guess so." She huffs in frustration as she walks out the door.

_XXXX_

Finn sat on the stool in the choir room staring at the blank board in front of him. He was supposed to come up with a lesson for the week but…all he could think of was the letter that was in his back pocket. He had been holding on to it for a few days afraid to open it knowing that what it meant. He pulled out the letter and held it in his hand. What if he didn't get in then what? With the prospect of Glee club ending made it worse. Yea he could finish out at Lima U but…what about him and Rachel he knew that after a while the distance would get to them. If he knew now what he did when he left her on that train he wouldn't have given it a second thought he'd been on that train with her. But…he was glad he did it because it forced him to figure out who he was and what he wanted. He ran his fingers over the raised seal and closed his eyes.

"Finn?" Mr. Shue says breaking Finn out of his thoughts.

"Oh…hey Mr. Shue." He says still holding the letter in his hand.

"You…ok?" he asks noticing the look on Finn's face.

"Yea." Finn just shrugs his shoulders.

"What's in the letter?" He asks noticing the letter in his hand.

"It's from NYU it came a few days ago." he hands him the letter.

"You haven't opened it yet?" he takes the letter from Finn.

"I can't what if I didn't get in then what?" Finn asks

"Why don't we find out what it says and go from there." He says as Finn nods his head. He watches as Mr. Shue opens the letter and reads it. "Wow….I'm sorry…" Finn feels his heart sink.

"I knew it was a long shot…" Finn starts to say before Mr. Shue cuts him off.

"I was going to say I'm sorry to see you go. You got in Finn!" Mr. Shue gives him a hug.

"What? Let me see that?" Finn takes the letter from him and gets a huge smile on his face. "I got in!" Finn couldn't believe it he got in he had to call Rachel and tell her the good news.

"Finn I am so proud of you I knew you could do it." You can see the pride in his face.

"Mr. Shue thanks." Finn gives him a smile.

"Go." he says giving him a look.

"What?" Finn asks confused.

"Go tell Rachel I know you want to." he says to him.

"I am going to call her tonight." he says missing what Mr. Shue is implying.

"No…Finn you need to tell her in person." he tells him.

"What about National's we don't even have a group number yet?" Finn says to him.

"Go…I think we can handle it for a few days. Go be with your girl." Mr. Shue gives him a smile.

"Thanks again Mr. Shue." he gives him a hug and leaves the room.

_XXXX_

_(We see Finn sitting at his computer looking at plane tickets.)_

_Finn: You and I both, we come from different worlds  
I'm a small town kid and you're an uptown girl  
We've both been hurt, we got a few scars  
But it don't matter now, we're staring at the stars  
_

_(Rachel is in her apartment looking at a picture of her and Finn)_

_Rachel: When it comes to my heart you gotta catch and fall  
Deep down in my soul I know that I would die  
If I didn't have you how could I ever fly?  
100 miles beyond the sky_

_(Finn is packing his bags and walking out the door. He glances at the picture of Rachel and smiles.)_

_Finn and Rachel: It's feeling like we're high above the ground  
It's feeling like we're never coming down  
Til we want to  
But why would we want to (now)?_

(Rachel walks over to the window and stares out at the city.)

_Finn: Remember that day, we knew it from the start  
We've come a long way and we're gonna go far  
I see the future in your eyes  
Forever and always, you and I_

_(Finn is looking out of the window of the plane with a smile on his face.)_

_Finn and Rachel: It's feeling like we're high above the ground  
It's feeling like we're never coming down  
Til we want to  
But why would we want to (now)?_

_(You see Rachel grab her coat and reach for the door. As we also see Finn walking off the plane with his bags in hand.)_

Rachel: When we're so close to heaven  
I'm gonna like this paradise  
It's gonna be too hard to say  
Goodnight yea  
(Finn is standing in front of Rachel's apartment.)

_Finn and Rachel: It's feeling like we're high above the ground  
It's feeling like we're never coming down  
Til we want to  
But why would we want to (now)?_

_(We see Rachel opening the door and Finn is standing on the other side holding the letter in his hand. She leaps into his arms and kisses him as he closes the door behind him)_

Ok…so there you have it I know it is short but I decided to end it at this point. I really hope you liked it. Oh and don't worry about Jesse he won't be much of a bother for long.

Next up….

The Glee Club prepares for National's

Things begin to get weird on the set of Funny Girl

Finn adjusts to New York


	5. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you to all that added this to their favorites also thank you for the lovely reviews. Sorry this is so late I am having a bit of writer's block with this story. I know how I want it to go but I am having a hard time trying to get it all to mesh together. But…I promise that I will keep going with this story and it will be completed. Thank you again for taking the time to read this.

_The Trick is To Keep Breathing…._

Rachel walked over to the door wondering who could be at her door this late at night. There he was standing there bags in one hand and letter in the other hand the smile on his face said it all.

"Finn!" She says leaping into his arms nearly knocking him over.

"Someone missed me." he tells her as he regains his balance.

"Sorry." Rachel gives him an embarrassed look. "So…what are you doing here?" It wasn't that she minded he was here…actually she was quite glad he was here at least maybe douche bag Jesse will leave her alone.

"I got it!" he holds up the letter and shows it to Rachel as she takes it and reads it. Her hand flies up to her mouth. She couldn't believe it everything was finally falling into place for them.

"Oh…my god Finn! I am so proud of you." she gives him a hug. "You know you could've called me." She tells him giving him a look.

"Well…I was going to call you but…Mr. Shue convinced me to tell you in person. Besides I missed my girl." He gives her that famous crooked smile that melts her heart every time.

"What about Glee Club?" Rachel asks.

"It's still there." he tells her. "So….are you going to let me in or do I have to sleep out here tonight." Finn jokes.

"Sorry…come in." Rachel says as Finn grabs his bags and walks in. "You can stay in Kurt's room if you'd like. He won't be home for another week." She tells him. While, she would much rather have him in her room. She knew it wasn't the best of ideas.

"Ok." He says as his face falters. He wondered if this was even a good idea to come out here.

"You want anything to drink?" She offers heading to the kitchen.

"Sure…you mind if I borrow your shower." He asks. Rachel gives him a slight nod as heads to take a shower.

"Finn." she says. He turns around. "I am really glad you came."

"Me too." he smiles and goes to take a shower. Rachel walks into the kitchen and grabs them a few drinks.

_XXXX_

"So how's the play going?" Finn asks taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Well…for the most part it is going good." she tells him debating on weather she should tell him about Jesse.

"What do you mean for the most part?" he asks taking a sip of his beer.

"Let's see not only is opening night the same night as National's but I get the joys of seeing Jesse for the next twelve weeks." she explains. She can see his expression change when she tells him about opening night.

"Wait…Jesse as in St. James the douche bag that tried to break us up?" Finn can feel the anger rising up in him. Even though they had made peace at National's he still didn't trust him.

"Yep….he's Nick. This makes it even worse." Rachel tells him.

"If you want I can come to rehearsals with you and tell him to back off my girl." Finn offers. As Rachel's eyes light up when he calls her his girl.

"I think I can handle him. Besides he knows deep down he will never have a chance. It just sucks that I can be there for you at National's" she tells him propping her leg on the couch.

"We will figure something out. I promise." Finn takes her hand. She can feel the spark of electricity surge through her body.

"How long are you here for?" Rachel asks not wanting to talk about Jesse or National's.

"I don't know." Finn tells her.

"Oh…well you are welcome to stay here as long as you'd like." She tells him letting out a yawn. She didn't realize how tired she was.

"Tired?" he asks noticing her yawn. Rachel nods. "Come on let's get you to bed." He says standing up.

"Finn…" She says barely able to keep her eyes open. She takes his hand and leads her to her room.

_XXXX_

The next morning….

Rachel had awoken from what was possibly the best sleep she had ever had. She really didn't want to get out of bed seeing as today was already going to suck knowing that she would have to deal with Jesse. She lets out a sigh and grabs her robe and heads to the kitchen hoping to find something to eat. As she walks down the small hallway of her apartment her senses are assaulted by the smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon. As she gets closer to the kitchen she can hear Finn singing along to the radio.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show…_

She leans her head against the doorframe just watching him….she could sit here for hours and get lost in his voice. She remembered him saying one time that the only was she could really understand him was through music. It still amazed her what his voice did to her. She pushed away the thoughts that were slowly creeping up into her mind as she adjusted her robe and walked in the kitchen.

"Morning." she said reaching for a coffee cup.

Finn gives her a smile and helps her get a coffee cup. "Morning…I made some breakfast for us if you're hungry."

Rachel grabs the creamer from the fridge and takes a seat at the table.

"Thanks." She gives him a small smile as he sets two plates on the table.

"So…what are your plans for today?" He says taking a bite of his pancakes he makes a weird face and spits them out. "You don't want to eat those." he says realizing his cooking skills really haven't improved.

"They can't be that bad." She takes a bite and immediately spits it out. "How much salt did you add Finn?" she asks.

"It said to add a pinch." he tells her.

"Show me how much you added." she hands him the salt shaker and holds her hand out.

"Ok." he takes the salt shaker and pours about a tablespoon of salt in her hand. She looks at it and laughs.

"Finn that is way more than a pinch." she takes a pinch and tosses it over her shoulder and walks over to the sink and dumps the rest in the sink.

"Hey…I tried." he tells her taking their plates and dumping them in the trash.

"It's ok I'm not very hungry anyway." She says getting up and helping him wash the dishes.

"You sure we can always go get something to eat." he offers closing the space between them.

"I'll just grab something at rehearsal." she tells him as she is finding it harder and harder to breath.

"Ok." He says leaning down to kiss her.

"I-I have to take a shower." she tells him it wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him it was she knew what would happen if she did kiss him.

"Can I join you?" he asks with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh…my god Finn. I need to get ready before I am late." she couldn't believe he had just asked that well…she could but she really did have to get her butt in gear.

"Fine but…tonight I am taking you out for a nice dinner to make up for breakfast." He tells her placing a kiss on her cheek before she heads to the shower. Rachel gives him a small smile.

_XXXX_

Meanwhile…back at McKinley….

Mr. Shue walks into the classroom and stares at the blank board. It really sucked that Sue was being the way she was. Yes, she had threatened Glee Club many times in the past but…he knew she was serious this time. He really wasn't sure what was going to happen to those kids if Glee Club does get shut down. He grabbed a marker and in bold black letters he writes the word National's on the board. "Ok…National's are in four weeks and we still need a group number does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Mr. Shue, where's Finn?" Sam asks noticing Finn is not there. Mr. Shue gets a huge smile on his face.

"Finn is in New York." He says everyone gives him a strange look.

"New York? Why is he there I thought he was going to be here for National's?" Blaine begins as everyone starts to talk at once.

"Guys…guys…Finn will be back in time for National's. As I know that everyone knows about Rachel and her good news. Finn also got some good news. In the fall he will be starting at NYU." He was overwhelmed with the support the kids had for each other.

"Blaine, Artie, Tina I have an idea for our group number." Sam leans over and whispers to the two. And they nod their heads and smile as they listen to what Sam is saying.

"Mr. Shue." Tina raises her hand.

"Yes Tina." He acknowledges.

"Blaine, Sam, Artie and I have an idea for our group number." She tells him. Mr. Shue nods.

"We were thinking that since Finn has had a huge impact on this group and he is the main reason we are going to National's we were wondering if we could do U2's 'I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For.' maybe we could dedicate our whole performance to him." Blaine explains as Mr. Shue listens.

"Wow…guys that is a great idea. Do you know who is going to take the lead?" Mr. Shue asks is really was no surprise to him that they suggested this.

"I was thinking maybe Blaine and I could." Sam says.

"Sure." Mr. Shue gives him a smile. "Ok…then well it looks like we have our set list for National's." Mr. Shue tells them. As they all disperse to the auditorium.

_XXXX_

Finn was walking around Central Park just trying to get used to New York and that in a few short months this was going to be his home. He grabbed a hot dog from one of the street vendors and sat down on the bench. He couldn't believe that he was in New York. Considering the last time he was here things went horribly wrong. He had it all planned out he was going to redeem his dad. But…then he went and shot himself in the leg. Yes…he knew he should've called her and told her that he was ok but…truth was he let his insecurities get the best of him. There was so much uncertainty hanging over them not only with what he was going to do with his life but…with them. He reaches his hand in his pocket and pulls out the small velvet box that he had been carrying around with him since the day that she came back into his life. He knew it was crazy but…there was no other person on this earth he wanted to be with. Finn puts the box back in his pocket and continues his walk through Central Park.

_Finn: She rolls the window down,  
And she talks over the sound  
Of the cars that pass us by,  
& I don't know why,  
But she's changed my mind._

_(Finn is backstage watching Rachel interact with the cast she is laughing and having fun Rachel looks over her shoulder at him and smiles. He gives her a smile back.)_

_Finn: Would you look at her as she looks at me?  
She's got me thinkin' about her constantly,  
But she don't know how I feel,  
And as she carries on without a doubt,  
I wonder if she's figured out,  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
_

_(Finn thinks back to when he found out that he didn't get into The University of Ohio.)_

_Finn: She was the one to hold me,  
The night the sky fell down,  
And what was I thinkin' when,  
the world didn't end?  
Why didn't I know what I know now?_

_Flashback to opening night of West Side Story._

_Rachel is walking up to Finn's door hoping to apologize for the way she has been acting. She knew sleeping with Finn would not solve anything and she was really glad she did not go through with it. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. When he opens the door she can tell he is upset about something. _

"_Hi, I got your flowers they were beautiful." I tell him trying to read the expression on his face. _

"_You were really good." he smiles as he stands there holding the door. _

"_Can I come in?" I ask._

"_Yeah." he smiles as he lets her in. _

"_Where is everyone?" I ask taking a look around the room. _

"_Kurt's uh…he's out with Blaine. And Burt and Carole left for Toledo right after the play ended, they have some meet and greet in the morning so, they are spending the night." Finn says nervously. _

"_Why didn't you stay for the after party? I know that you are still mad at me about the other night…" Rachel tries to explain. _

"_He didn't like me." Finn says cutting Rachel off._

"_What? Who?" Rachel is confused as to what he is talking about. _

"_The recruiter." Finn says raising his voice. Causing Rachel's face to fall. _

"_Wait…I don't understand what any of this means…" Rachel is still confused as to what he is trying to say. _

"_It means I suck! It means I'm going to be stuck here forever. Cooter's not going to recruit me he said I reached my ceiling." Finn throws his hands up in frustration. _

"_There are other colleges, not…" Rachel tries to comfort Finn._

"_Like there are other schools out there besides NYADA for you? I'm not good enough! I'm not a good enough quarterback to get a scholarship. I'm not a good enough singer to get into NYADA; it's all over for me!" Finn says as he slumps down into the chair._

"_Stop it! Look at me Finn. Your dreams are not dead. Okay, you've just…grown out of them. You just have to find new ones." Rachel places her hands on his legs trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. _

"_I don't know how." he tells her his voice breaking. _

"_Then we'll figure it out together. You're special; you know how I know that? Because I am going to give you something that no one else will ever get." Rachel tells his as she begins to unbutton her jacket. _

"_You don't need to do this, okay the play's over, there's no point." He tells her shaking his head. _

"_No, the point is that I was stupid and immature and probably not for the last time, lost in my ambition…" Rachel pauses for minute not believing that she is about to do this._

"_And now?" he asks with hope in his eyes. _

"_Now I'm just a girl, here with the boy she loves and wanting to remember this night for the rest of her life." she tells him as she leans over and kisses him. The kiss is soft and sweet. He moves his hand up and removes her jacket as he deepens the kiss. _

"_Are you sure?" he asks looking into her eyes searching for some kind of doubt. _

"_I have never been so sure of anything before in my life." she says as he stands up and picks her up and carries her to his room. _

_End flashback. _

_(Finn shakes his thoughts from his head as he places his hands in his pockets and continues to watch in awe.) _

_Finn: Would you look at her as she looks at me?  
She's got me thinkin' about her constantly,  
But she don't know how I feel,  
And as she carries on without a doubt,  
I wonder if she's figured out,  
I'm crazy for this girl.  
_

Rachel walked into the apartment and tossed her keys on the table. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was pour a glass of wine and take a nice long hot bubble bath.

"Finn?" she called out noticing that the apartment was quiet.

"Hey." He says walking out of the kitchen. "How was your day?" He asks noticing the tired expression on her face.

"Uggg…I really do not know how much longer I can handle Jesse and his obnoxious personality." Rachel says kicking off her shoes.

"Want me to kick his ass for you?" He asks giving her a crooked smile. He really hated the fact that she was working with him.

"Na…I think me shoving my seven and half shoe up his ass should do the trick." She loved how Finn was always there to protect her.

"Just say the word and I will be there in a heartbeat." He offers.

"I know." She tells him. "What smells so good?" She asks noticing the smell coming from the kitchen.

"I made us dinner." Rachel gives him a look remembering how breakfast turned out. "Before you say anything I ordered it from this Italian restaurant that I found down the street today."

"It smells wonderful." she says inhaling the scent coming from the kitchen. "Hey do you mind if I take a quick shower?" she asks.

"Ya…sure." He gives her a smile he still couldn't believe this was really happening. "Oh…hey you might need this." he says handing her a glass of wine.

"I love you." She loved how well he knew her.

"I love you too." He gives her a small kiss. "Now go take your shower before dinner gets cold."

_XXXX_

Rachel steps in the shower and gets in she lets the warm water wash over her as her body begins to relax. She closes her eyes and her mind instantly drifts to Finn. Everything seemed to be moving so fast for them and it scared her to death. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower when she noticed a small box mixed up in the pile of clothes. She picked it up and opened it. Her hand instantly flew to her mouth knowing all too well what it was. "No." she said in a whisper. Her head began to spin and she could feel the air being sucked out of the room. She sat down on the edge of the shower and stared at the ring in her hand and closed her eyes. She shook her thoughts from her head and placed the ring on the sink and went to get dressed. She would deal with this later she thought.

Ok….please don't shoot me. I had to end it here if I let it go it would be like the longest chapter in history. I don have the second half of it already started and will have it up tomorrow.

Thank you again for reading please leave a review.

Up next….

Rachel and Finn discuss their future.

New Directions prepare for National's

Rachel get's some news that will change everything.


	6. I'm Wide Awake, its Morning…

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that is all.

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews you guys are amazing!

_I'm Wide Awake, its Morning…._

_XXXX_

Rachel walks out into the kitchen wearing an off the shoulder blue sweater and black leggings. "Finn…this is amazing." she says noticing the table setting as she takes a seat.

"I figured I should do something nice for my girl." he gives her a crooked smile and takes a seat. Rachel feels the panic start to kick in as she puts two and two together.

"Finn…." Rachel begins to say but is interrupted by his lips on hers. Rachel pushes him away trying to catch her breath. "This is all too much. I'm sorry." She gets up to leave when Finn stops her.

"Rachel…what's going on?" He asks trying to figure out what happened from the time she took a shower to now. Rachel stares at the ground and lets out a sigh as she brings her eyes to his.

"I found the ring." She knew from past experience it was better to just to be honest than to run away.

"Rachel I can….." Finn starts to say before he is cut off by Rachel.

"I love you Finn more than anyone I have loved before. And yes one day I hope to walk down the aisle with you but…not now not…when there is so much at stake I'm talking just me but for you as well. We just found our way back and to be honest I have no idea what we are at this point. I just think we should wait until after Funny Girl is over and after you graduate." Rachel says never taking her eyes off him. Hoping that he won't run away like he did the last time.

"I get it I do but…if you love me and I love you then why not? I was stupid enough to let you go once before and I am not going to let that happen." He starts to get up knowing that if he stayed any longer things would be said that one of them would regret saying.

"It's not that simple. What are we? Are we friends? More than friends? What is it Finn?" Ok…that was a lot of questions at once. Finn thought about this for a minute. He knew that they were not just friends and well they didn't fit the more than friends definition.

"We are Finn and Rachel." He simply states.

"We are." she gives him a small smile.

"Look…I am not saying we get married right away. I just want to know that if I ever were to ask that you would say yes." He knew she was right they still had a lot of things to work out before they could get married.

"You already know." she gives him a smile and kisses him. Their kiss was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Are you going to get that?" He asks breaking the kiss. Rachel looks at him and the back at the phone. She contemplated letting the machine get it but…decided to just answer it.

"Hello?" Rachel answers.

"Rachel! Finally!" Kurt says in an annoyed tone.

"Well…hello to you too Kurt." she tells him as Finn gives her a weird look.

"Sorry…have you seen Finn? I have been trying to get a hold of him for the last hour." Kurt takes a deep breath regaining his composure.

"Yea…he's right here?" Rachel says handing the phone to Finn. He looks at her and Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey little brother what's up?" Finn says taking the phone from Rachel.

"My god! It's about time. I have been trying to reach you for an hour now." Finn chuckles at his brother's comment.

"My phone…" Finn starts to say but is cut off by Kurt.

"It's Carole…she's…she's…in the hospital Finn." Kurt tells him as he moves to other room. Not wanting Rachel to panic. It was probably nothing.

"W…What happened?" Finn asks calmly.

"I…I…don't know dad called me and told me that she was getting off work and one of her co-workers said she face planted on the concrete." Finn can feel his panic set in.

"I'll be on the first flight out." Finn says hating having to leave Rachel but…he needed to be there for his mom.

"Ok…"Kurt says as he hangs up the phone. Finn walks over to his room and begins packing his bag. This sucked just when things were starting to look up for him this happens. He didn't blame his mom for this it wasn't like she planned it. It was just one of those things that sucked. He grabbed his bags and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked confused she thought that everything was going good between them.

"Home." he simply stated as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Why?" her voice on the verge of tears.

"It's…it's my mom she's in the hospital." Finn states.

"I'm going with you." she says to him.

"Rachel…what about Funny Girl?" Finn asks knowing that he could never ask her to give up her dream.

"It will still be there. I am sure I can take some kind of leave and…if not then so be it. You need me more than they do." Finn just looks at her and pulls her into a hug. Letting everything go that he had been holding in.

_XXXX_

In the hospital~

Finn and Rachel walk through the big glass doors that lead to the waiting room. Burt and Kurt are both nervously pacing back and forth waiting for some kind of answer.

"Any news yet?" Finn asked.

"Nope every time we ask it's the same answer sit down, relax, and we will let you know." Burt tells him. Finn rubs the back of his neck in frustration. Why couldn't they at least tell us that she is ok?

"Family of Carole Hudson-Hummel?" A man in blue scrubs comes out. Burt, Finn and Kurt walk over to where the doctor is standing.

"How is my wife?" Burt asked hoping the doctor had more to say than we are doing all that we can.

"Your wife has what we call hypertrophic cardiomyopathy." The doctor explains while they all give him a weird look.

"English here doc." Burt says having no clue of what the doctor is saying.

"It is a condition where the muscle of the heart thickens, most commonly at the septum between the ventricles, below the aortic valve. This leads to stiffening of the walls of the heart and abnormal aortic and mitral heart valve function, both of which may impede normal blood flow out of the heart. It is commonly known as HCM." The doctor tries his best to explain but…can see the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"So…her heart is bad is that what you are saying?" Finn asked trying to make sense of what is going on.

"What this means is that we are going to need to place your mom on some diet restrictions, some light aerobic exercise, as well as some beta blockers to relax the heart so it can work more efficiently." The doctor explains.

"So…when can she come home?" Burt asked.

"Well…we want to keep her here overnight for observation and run a few test. If everything turns out good. I see no reason to keep her here any longer." The doctor tells them.

"When can we see her?" Burt asked.

"Now if you'd like. I do ask that only one at a time so she can rest." the doctor tells them as they all look at each other.

"Go." Finn says motioning to Burt.

"You sure kid?" Burt asked.

"Ya. Go ahead I've got to make a few calls and find Rachel." Finn tells him. Burt gives him a hug and walks through the OR doors.

_XXXX_

Rachel is sitting in the cafeteria when Finn comes walking up towards her. "How is she?" Rachel asked getting up from her seat and giving him a hug.

"She's stable." Finn simply states.

"Do they know what is wrong with her?" Rachel asked.

"They said it is hypertrophic cardiomyopathy." He tells her.

"Finn…I am so sorry. She's going to be ok right?" Rachel pulls him closer to her.

"They are keeping her overnight to run some more tests. Basically her heart is not getting enough blood flow. But…with a change in diet and getting exercise they said that she will lead a normal life." Finn explains to her still trying to grasp the concept himself. "Rachel I can't lose her." Finn breaks down in Rachel's arms.

_XXXX_

Everyone is getting ready to meet up fro Glee rehearsal Puck gives Quinn a smile "Hey" Quinn smiles back and kisses him on the cheek. She wasn't sure what was going on between them but…whatever it was she was starting to like it. Mike and Will are doing some silly dance moves, Santana and Mercedes are trying to listen to Tina's overly long and dramatic graduation speech and Sam is copying off Blaine's history homework. When everyone's cell phones start going off they all check their phones.

"What the hell is going on here?" Santana is the first to ask as she looks at the message from Rachel.

"Something is not right here. I think we all need to get to the hospital." Blaine says looking at the message.

"Blaine is right." Will looks at the clock and then back to everyone else. "Let's go." Will says as he locks up the choir room and they all head to the hospital.

_XXXX_

Everyone from New Directions rushes up the nurses station.

"The children's ward is on the third floor." The nurse tells them giving the group a confused look.

"No…we're here to see our friend…Carole Hummel." Will tells her.

"Of course…right through those doors and please try to keep it down." The nurse rolls her eyes and walk off as they walk through the doors. Kurt is sitting in a chair mindlessly flipping through a magazine. Finn is staring out the window not saying a word. Rachel is on the phone.

"Kurt…how is she?" Will asked as Kurt gets up from his seat.

"Finn's…mom had a fall at work and passed out. They said it is hypertrophic cardiomyopathy." Kurt tells them trying to keep calm and collected.

"What the hell is that?" Santana asked

"It is a condition where the heart is not getting enough blood flow, which is the reason why she passed out at work." Kurt does his best to explain to them what is going on. Puck walks over to where Finn is.

"Hey bro." Puck places his arm around Finn.

"Hey." Finn says his voice cracking.

"Hey…since when has your mom ever given up on something….come on mama Hudson is a boss." Puck says to Finn trying to find some words of comfort but he knows nothing is going to help.

"She's all I got man." Finn says as tears run down his face.

"Come here." Puck pulls him close to him and Finn let's out everything he had been holding in.

"I'm here for you man I mean…we all are." Puck gives him a tight squeeze.

After a few minutes Puck returns to where the group is.

"How's he doing?" Will asked. Placing a hand on Puck's back.

"He's trying." Puck simply says.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Brittany asked. Trying to grasp what was going on. Everyone just looks at Brittany. "I mean he is a good guy and…it seems like all the bad things just happen to him." Brittany lets a tear fall.

"Let's get you some coco." Santana says placing a comforting hand on her back. Brittany gives her a nod.

"I guess we just have to be here for him." Will says his heart breaking for the man he thought of as a son.

"Shue's right how many times has he been there for us and never once asked for anything in return? I think we should return the favor." Puck says as Finn walks back into the waiting room and sits down in one of the chairs.

"I really hate hospitals." Kurt says feeling his anxiety kick in.

"Kurt your dad and Finn need you right now." Will tells him.

"I have to get some air Mr. Shue." Kurt tells him walking through the door.

"Blaine follows him and make sure he is ok." Blaine gives Will a nod and follows after Kurt.

"Who was on the phone?" Mercedes asked taking a seat next to Rachel.

"No one." Rachel tells her not taking her eyes off Finn. She wished there was something she could do but she knew the best thing was to let him have his space.

"Didn't sound like no one." Mercedes points out seeing the look on her face.

"I have to go back to New York." Rachel tells her.

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked.

"I tried to get a leave and Rupert the director told me that if I wasn't back by tomorrow not to bother coming back." Rachel tells her not really wanting to get into any more detail besides they were here for Finn not her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked feeling bad for her friend.

"I need to be here for him." She says looking at Finn.

"Go." Mercedes nudges Rachel's arm. Rachel's gives her a nod and walks over to where Finn is sitting.

"I brought you some coffee." Rachel says handing him the cup of coffee. He gives her a nod and takes the coffee.

"Thanks." He gives her hand a slight squeeze as she takes a seat. They sit there in silence for a minute when Burt walks out.

"Finn…you want to see her?" Burt asked Finn nods his head.

_XXXX_

Finn is standing outside his mother's room staring at the number on the door 226. He ran his fingers over the raised numbers, took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to see. When he walked in there she was lying there hooked up to all these machines. It was like he was in some kind of nightmare. He pulled up a chair next to her and took her hand in his. _"Hey…mom it's me Finn." _He says trying to keep the tears that are threatening to fall at bay. Finn closes his eyes and begins to softly sing to his mother. Hoping that she could hear him.

_Finn: You taught me everything  
And everything you've given me  
I'll always keep it inside  
you're the driving force in my life, yeah_

_There isn't anything  
or anyone that I could be  
and it just wouldn't feel right  
if I didn't have you by my side  
_

_(Finn takes his hand and strokes the top of his mother's head.)_

_Finn: You were there for me to love and care for me  
When skies were grey  
Whenever I was down  
You were always there to comfort me  
And no one else can be what you have been to me  
You will always be  
You will always be the girl in my life for all times  
_

_(Out in the waiting room Burt is pacing back and forth, Rachel is sitting in the chair with her head on Mercedes' shoulder, Will and Puck are looking out the window.)_

_New Directions: Mama, mama you know I love you  
Ooh you know I love you  
Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like  
Tears from the stars (yes it is)  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul  
Yes it is, yes it is (ooh), yes it is, yes it is, yes it is  
_

_(Kurt and Blaine are outside on the balcony. Kurt is crying in Blaine's arms)_

_Kurt: You're always down for me  
Have always been around for me even when I was bad  
You showed me right from my wrong (yes you did)  
And you took up for me  
When everyone was downin' me  
You always did understand  
You gave me strength to go on  
_

_(Finn closes his eyes and bows his head letting the tears fall from his eyes.)_

_Finn: There was so many times  
Looking back when I was so afraid  
And then you'd come to me  
And say to me I could face anything  
And no one else can do  
What you have done for me  
You'll always be  
You will always be the girl in my life (ooh)_

_(What was he going to do now. Yes he had Rachel and while she was always by his side. This was his mother and no one could replace her. He hadn't even had the chance to tell her about New York) _

"Please let her be ok." Finn says looking up.

_New Directions: Mama, mama you know I love you  
Ooh you know I love you  
Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like  
Tears from the stars (yes it is)  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul_

("She's going to be ok." Blaine tells Kurt as they continue their embrace.)

_Kurt: Never gonna go a day without you  
Fills me up just thinking about you  
could never go a day without my mama  
_

_(Rachel gets up from her chair and stands in front of the door watching Finn. Her heart breaking for him.) _

_Finn: Mama, mama you know I love you  
Ooh you know I love you  
Mama, mama you're the queen of my heart  
Your love is like  
Tears from the stars  
Mama, I just want you to know  
Lovin' you is like food to my soul  
Ooh, yeah yeah  
You are the food to my soul  
Yes you are, oh_

"I love you mom." Finn places a soft kiss on her forehead as he leaves the room. When the machines start to go off as the doctors and nurses all rush into her room. Finn stands there in shock listening to the doctors and nurses he hears one of them say code blue and he knew from watching Grey's Anatomy with Rachel that it was bad. He felt his head begin to swim it was like he was in a bad dream. This really wasn't happening they told him that she was going to be fine.

"Son…I need you leave the room." He hears one of the doctors say to him.

"No…I am not leaving." Finn shakes his head.

"In order for us to work on her I need you to leave." The doctor says. Finn just stands there. The doctor gives him a knowing look and continues to work on his mom. "Paddles." He says as a nurse hands him the paddles. "Clear." he says as he places the paddles on her chest. Finn watches his mother's body violent lift from the bed. He watches as the doctor gives the paddles back to the nurse and continues with chest compressions. After a few minutes he hears the doctor say something. His mind too clouded to understand everything the doctor had told him. The last words he heard before walking out were time of death. Finn stood there looking at Rachel not knowing what to say. He was numb to what was going on. "She's gone." Was all that he said before collapsing into her arms.

Ok…so there you have it I am working on the next chapter and will have it up soon. I hope you liked this one. Thanks again for reading. And….as always reviews are not always welcomed they are greatly appreciated.


	7. Every Picture Tells a Story…

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind reviews you guys are amazing.

_XXXX_

_Every Picture Tells a Story…_

_Feeling the moment slip away  
Loosing direction you're loosing faith  
You're wishing for someone  
Feeling it all begin to slide  
Am I just like you?  
All the things you do can't help myself…  
_

Denial….

At the funeral parlor Finn is walking down the stairs with the salesman going over casket selection.

"Your father…how is he doing?" The salesman asked.

"Step-father and well…he cries a lot. He tries to hide it but…I know better." it was the reason he was here and not Burt. He had never seen a man break down like Burt had.

"I understand. And…you? How are you holding up?" He asked as the continued to look at caskets

"You…know everyone keeps asking me that. It's a weird question. Every time I start to give too long of answer which, I am doing now people tend to get uncomfortable but, I guess you are a pro at this huh?"

"I guess…so." the man laughs.

"I'm fine." Finn clears his throat. "That one." He points at the casket.

"Very good choice…very tasteful" The salesman tells him.

"Thank you." Finn tells him as they finish up the paper work.

_XXXX_

_How do you feel when there's no sun?  
And how will you be when rain clouds come?  
And pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you…  
_

Outside the Hudson-Hummel residence Quinn and Puck are talking.

"Be right there." Quinn motions to the others. "Can I ask you something?" She turns to Puck.

"Sure." Puck says.

"I'm nervous." She tells him. Puck gives her a confused look.

"About?" Puck asked.

"Seeing him?" Quinn tells him.

"Why?" Puck asked again not sure where this was going.

"Because I don't know what to say." She tells him.

"I don't think he's expecting you to give a speech." Puck says to her. If he had to be honest he really wasn't sure what to say either.

"I was up all night tossing and turning just thinking about how to act, what to say. I know that there are no words that can bring anyone back but…I don't want to say the wrong thing." Quinn nervously plays with the strap of her purse.

"Look…I haven't really dealt much with this death stuff but…I can remember when my grand mother passed away. You wouldn't believe the things people said to me. But…the thing is now matter what you say or what you do Finn…is alone in this. There isn't a word or sentence in this world to make that kind of pain go away." Puck tries his best to explain to her.

"What do I do then?" Quinn asked still unsure of what to say.

"I guess you have to find your own way of being there for him." Puck says placing his arm over her shoulder as they walk into the house.

_XXXX_

_Regret…_

Finn is upstairs in his mother's room looking for something to burry her in. It still hadn't sunk into him that she was gone. He could still smell the perfume she wore. This felt all wrong to him he shouldn't be here picking out what she is going to wear at her funeral. Finn had finally decided on a nice light blue dress that he always liked. He placed the dress on the bed and picked up a picture of her and him at graduation. He rubbed his finger over her face and let a tear fall from his face. He wondered if things would've been different if he would've just stayed at home. He knew his mother didn't like the fact that he was going to join the military. He remembered how her, Mr. Shue and Burt had tried to talk him out of it. But…he was too stubborn to see that they were right.

"Finn?" Rachel knocks on the door breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Rachel…hey." He said to her.

"You're smiling?" She said noticing the smile on his face.

"I was?" He asked not sure of what else to say.

"You were." Rachel gives him a hug but he does not return the hug. She takes a step back giving him some space. "Do you need help with anything?" she offers ever since the hospital he had been very distant towards her. She just brushed it off as his way of dealing with everything that was going on.

"Well…you could tell everyone downstairs to leave me alone." He didn't really mean it.

"Oh…" Rachel's face falls thinking that she did something wrong. "I think I will just let you be." She reaches for the door. "Is that for her?" she asked seeing the dress on the bed. Finn gives her a slight nod. "It's very nice." she says opening the door.

"Rachel…" Finn says on the verge of a breakdown. Rachel turns to him. "Thanks." Rachel gives him a knowing look and goes downstairs.

_XXXX_

_Turning to face what you've become  
Buried the ashes of someone  
Broken by the strain  
Trying to fill that space inside  
Am I just like you?  
All the things you do can't help myself_

A few hours later….

Everyone has met back up at the Hudson-Hummel house to celebrate Carole's life. Finn is sitting at the base of the stairs when Mr. Shue walks up to him.

"So…what's yours?" Finn asked not wanting to deal with any more people.

"My what?" He asked

"Your platitude." He tells him.

"I am fresh out." He says taking a seat next to him.

"Really? I figured you'd have something to say along the lines of it was for the best…yada…yada…yada." Finn says dismissively.

"Honestly…I just came to see how you were holding up. But…judging by the looks of you I'd say you're doing pretty well." Finn laughs at Shue's attempt at sarcasm.

"I'm going to see if Burt needs any help." Finn gets up not wanting talk anymore.

_XXXX_

Finn walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge.

"Hey." he hears Quinn say.

"Hey." He says turning to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked not really sure of what to say.

"Trying to decide between orange juice or a bottle of wine." He says turning his attention back on the fridge.

"Whiskey's quicker." she says trying to break the tension.

"What about drugs?" he quips back.

"Even better." she smiles.

"You know it is times like these that I wish I was a drug person." He liked that Quinn was just being herself.

"Ya, besides you can't score any good dope here in Lima." They both laugh.

"Orange juice it is." he says pulling the bottle of juice out of the fridge and closing the door.

"Ok…so I am not really good at this stuff….the only time I have dealt with death was when my cat died and well…that was my cat. I feel terrible Finn I really do. And…I know that no matter what I say or do is not going to bring your mother back so…I am going to walk over and give you a hug and I am not going to let go no matter how much you protest. Then I am going to tell you that I love you which, is a pretty good deal itself cause it means that I will do anything in the off chance that it will make you a little less sad." She gives him a huge hug.

"That sounds pretty good to me." he says as she continues to hugs him.

_XXXX_

_How do you feel when there's no sun?  
And how will you be when rain clouds come?_

_And pull you down again_  
_How will you feel when there's no one_  
_Am I just like you?_  
_All the things you do ..._

Upstairs in the den Burt is sitting in his chair watching some sport event on the TV. When Rachel knocks on the door.

"How's the party." He asks not taking his eyes off the TV.

"It's good. Everyone loves the dip." She tells him.

"How's Finn?" Burt asked turning off the TV.

"He's keeping it together." she tells him taking a seat on the chair across from him.

"And…that is what worries me." Burt says.

"I know." Rachel tells him. She hated that Finn was in so much pain.

"That kid he's stubborn." Burt lets out a laugh.

"Don't I know it." Rachel laughs knowing that Burt is right.

_XXXX_

_Don't ever feel that you're alone  
I'll never let you down  
I'll never leave you dry  
Don't fall apart  
Don't let it go  
Carry the notion  
Carry the motion, back to me, to me  
Feeling the moment slip away  
Feeling the moment slip away_

Out side Finn is sitting in one of the chairs on the porch when Puck walks up.

"What's up?" Puck takes a seat next to Finn and hands him a beer. "Thought you might want one of these." Finn gives him a nod and takes the beer from him.

"Thanks for coming man." Finn says taking the beer from him.

"remember when your mom caught us smoking out back?" Puck leans back in his chair.

"Yeah…sixth grade right? Man she was so pissed at us I thought for sure she was going to kill us." Finn lets out a smile thinking about that time.

"I know but…to our surprise she just gave us a lecture about how smoking was horrible for us and then threatened to chop off our fingers if we ever picked up one again. Your mom was one tough cookie." both boys sit there and reminisce about Finn's mom. "You want another beer?" Puck asked seeing as his beer was empty.

"Sure. It's not like I want to go back in there. Every five minutes someone is asking me if I am ok. Come on I just buried my mother for Christ's sake do I look ok?" Puck just sits there and lets Finn rant. He knew this was hard on him.

"You know she's worried about you?" Puck says noticing Rachel sitting by the tree in the yard.

"Who my mom. Ya, of course." Finn answers not getting the subtext of Puck's statement.

"I meant Rachel." He tells him.

"I know she does." Finn tells him taking a sip of his beer.

"Then why have you been blowing her off? All she is trying to do is be there for you in some way and you just keep pushing her further and further away." Finn thinks about what Puck is saying.

"I need to go see if Burt needs any help getting people out of the house." Finn says getting up. He knew he was being an ass but honestly he had so much going on in his head right now he didn't know what to do.

_XXXX_

_Anger…_

_'cause I'm just like you  
How do you feel when there's no sun?  
And how will you be when rain clouds come?  
And pull you down again  
How will you feel when there's no one  
Am I just like you?_

Finn walks back into the house in a daze. He had pretty much been like this ever since he got the news. A woman walks up to him.

"How are you doing?" the woman asked.

"Excuse me?" Finn says wondering who this woman was.

"I'm Elaine Gibson your mother and I went to college together." she explains.

"Ah…the beatnik." he says playing along. "I guess I am fine."

"How are you dealing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry how am I what?" Ah…yes he remembers this one now. She was like this strange hippie lady who believed that smoking pot cured everything.

"You…know channeling your emotions." are you serious since when are emotions like a TV.

"Not to be rude here but…I just really want to be left alone." he tells her as he walks off. Then the phone rang.

"Hi you have reached the Hudson-Hummel residence…." There is was the breaking point that everyone had been waiting for. Finn walked over and yanked the machine out of the wall and stormed out. Every one is watching in shock.

"You should go check on him." Quinn nudges Rachel who is just standing there with her hand over her mouth. Rachel gives her a nod and follows him outside.

_XXXX_

Finn is sitting out back on the porch swing his head in his hands.

"Not my finest moment huh?" Finn lifts his head and looks at her.

"I'd say you've been handling yourself pretty well considering the circumstances." Rachel says placing her arm on his shoulder trying to comfort him in any way she can.

"Rach….I know that you mean well and all but…can I just…be alone for a minute." He tells her pushing her arm away. Rachel puts on a brave face and nods as she walks away.

_XXXX_

Outside Burt is leaning against a tree as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"How are you doing?" Mr. Shue asked walking up to him.

"Hanging in there I guess." Burt shrugs his shoulders. Wondering what he had done so wrong to out live not one but…two wives.

"I don't know how you do it?" Will tells him. Normally he is pretty good with words. But…what do you say in a situation like this.

"I have to. It was bad enough when Kurt's mom died. We knew it was coming so I kind of prepared myself for it. But…this…is something that I have no idea to handle. I sit there and look at Finn and I see this young man that all he ever wanted was to make her proud which…don't get me wrong he did. She was so proud of that boy. Anywhere we went she would always talk about him. You…know Kurt he was pretty young when his mom died he really didn't know what was going on. I'm not saying that it hurt any less I guess…it was just different." Burt shakes his head. "It should've been me…not her." Burt says as he breaks down. Will stands there for a moment watching one of the strongest guys he has ever known break down.

"Come here." Will says pulling Burt close to him.

_XXXX_

Rachel is sitting on the porch when Puck comes out to join her.

"Want a beer?" Puck offers pulling out a beer from his pocket.

"Sure." Rachel decided to not even ask where he got the beer.

"You know the thing about funerals is they have this bad habit of putting people in really bad moods. I think when I go I want it to be funny, you know no matter how bad the circumstances or tragic the event was people can't help but laugh." Rachel lets out a small smile. "Got you to smile mission complete." He tells her leaning back in the chair.

"I think he blames himself." Rachel randomly says.

"What? Why? This wasn't his fault." Puck asked trying to figure out why he thought this was his fault.

"It's not like he came out and said it I just get the feeling he is blaming himself and even me." Rachel's voice falters at the last part.

"You? Why would be blame you?" Puck asked.

"Well…if I wasn't in New York he'd still be here." Rachel knows it wasn't true but she couldn't help it.

"You know here's my theory about the whole death thing. When it's your time to go it's your time. Even if he would've been here the outcome would've been the same." Rachel nods her head knowing that Puck is right.

"I just wish there was some way I could help him." Rachel says.

"You already are." Rachel gives him a look and Puck knows that look.

"How? every time I try to talk to him he just blows me off or he says a few words and that's it." Rachel feels the tears start to fall.

"Have you ever thought that this is his way of dealing with it all. You know Finn was never the one to come out and say what he feels." Puck places his arm around Rachel.

"I know. I just wish he would open up to me." Rachel says letting out a sigh.

"He will just give him some time." Puck tells her.

"You know this was nice." Rachel gives Puck a smile. She was really glad Puck was her friend.

"Ya…it was." Puck gets up and gives Rachel a hug.

_XXXX_

_Acceptance…._

Upstairs Finn is in his old room lying on the bed. When Rachel walks in.

"Everyone's leaving." She says standing in the doorway.

"See ya." Finn says staring at the ceiling.

"I-I wasn't leaving." Rachel tells him.

"Don't you have to get back to Broadway or something?" Finn asked dismissively.

"I'm not going back." She tells him taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"What? I thought Broadway was your dream?" He asked sitting up on the bed.

"It was but…honestly none of that matters anymore." She tells him.

"I-I thought that we were going to both live in New York. I was going to go to NYU and you were going to make it on Broadway?" He asked wondering where this was all coming from.

"Finn this past week has taught me that we can't take anything for granted. All I want….All I have ever wanted was to be with you. And if that means giving everything up then I am ok with that." Finn is silent for a moment as he thinks about what she has told him.

"I never told her." he says as Rachel gives him a look wondering what he was talking about.

"Told who what?" She asked.

"My mom I never told her about NYU. I mean she knew that I had applied but…I never got the chance to tell her I had gotten in." Finn says his voice cracking.

"Come on." Rachel gets up and holds her hand out.

"What? Where are we going?" Finn asked taking her hand.

"You'll see." Rachel gives him a small smile as he takes her hand.

_XXXX_

At the cemetery….

"Rachel what are we doing here?" wondering why they were back at the cemetery.

"Hi Mrs. Hudson-Hummel it's me Rachel and Finn's here too." Rachel kneels down on the ground.

"Hey…mom it's me Finn." He gave an awkward smile. This was just too weird for him as he kneels down on the ground and picks up a handful of dirt and plays with it.

"I think I will leave you two alone." She says starting to get up.

"Stay." Finn says looking at her with tears in his eyes. Rachel gives him a knowing look and placing her arm around his shoulder. "Well…mom I did it…I got into NYU. I really wish I could've told you in person but…I guess this will do. I hope everything is going good for you in heaven I don't know if you are there yet or not. Not really sure how it all works but…where ever you are I hope you are happy. Everything here is a mess mom. Burt is beside himself I don't think I have ever seen him this way. Kurt, well…he's doing ok I guess I wouldn't know I haven't talked to him much since the hospital. Then there's me at first I thought this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up and you would be here. But…it's real I have spent the better part of this week blaming myself which I know I shouldn't. I just keep thinking that maybe if I had just stuck it out in Lima you would still be here. But…I guess things happen for a reason not sure what the reason is right now but one day it will come to me." Finn swallows back the tears he is so desperately trying to hold in. "Well…I guess I should get going I love you mom." He gets up and places a white rose on the ground. He grabs Rachel's hand and gives it a light squeeze. "Ready?" He asked.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home." It was a simple statement.

"That is where?" She asked not sure what he meant.

"New York." He tells her. Rachel just smiles.

"Are you sure?" She asked. The last thing she wanted to do was to make him regret his decision.

"More than sure." He gives her a kiss on the top of her head as they leave the cemetery.

Ok…so there it is I hope that you guys like it. I am sorry that this was so long but…once I started writing it kind of got a mind of its own.

As always reviews are not only welcomed but appreciated. Thank you again for reading.

Up Next….

Nationals

Will and Emma get some welcomed news.

Quinn and Puck discuss their future.


	8. We three…my echo, my shadow, and me…

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Hello and welcome. Thank you for the reviews you guys are amazing.

_We three…my echo, my shadow, and me…._

Back in New York….

_My echo…_

Finn is sitting on the couch mindlessly sifting through his mom's stuff that Burt had sent back with him. It had been a week since he had buried her and it seemed so wrong to be going through her stuff. But…he knew it was something that had to be done. He picked up a picture that was taken at National's he had never seen his mother so proud of him.

"Ready?" Rachel asks placing her bag by the door.

"Yea." Finn clears his throat and places the picture back in the box.

"She's proud of you." It was all she could say as she picked up the picture and placed it on the mantle.

"I know….it's just weird you know." Rachel gives a nod. "If I haven't said it before thank you." He places his hand on hers.

"I am always here for you." She gives him a soft smile. It was the most that they had talked since they had been back.

"I know…and I know I haven't been the best to be around and I am sorry about that. It's just nice knowing that you are there." Finn tries his best to apologize to Rachel for being a jerk.

"Finn you have nothing to be sorry about." she tells him kissing the top of his head. "So…you ready?" She asks.

"Ya…I just need to grab something from my room." He tells her giving her a crooked smile and heads to the bedroom.

_**XXXX**_

Finn walked into his room well…Kurt's room he should say and reaches into the top dresser and grabs the small velvet box that he had been holding on to. He had talked to Mr. Shue earlier about his plans at National's. If anything about the last few weeks had taught him was that life was way too short. He grabbed the box and closed the drawer and left the room.

_**XXXX**_

Meanwhile in Lima….

McKinley High everyone is in the choir room with their bags packed waiting for Mr. Shue.

"Ok…so here are your plane tickets and room assignments." Mr. Shue says handing them their packets. "Blaine, Artie, Sam, Ryder, and Jake you will be in one room. While Tina, Unique, Marley, and Kitty will be in one. Emma and I's room will be next door in case you need anything." He can hear the protests from the students.

"Mr. Shue will Finn be there?" It was the million dollar question that no one had bothered to ask. He hadn't talked to Finn much since the funeral but Rachel had said they were going.

"As far as I know Tina they are still going." he told them. "So…who's ready for LA?" He asks as he claps his hands. Everyone gets up and walks out of the choir room.

_**XXXX**_

New Haven….

Puck walks out of the living room holding some clumpy spidery looking thing. "I got it." Quinn jumps about five feet and screams. Puck lets out a laugh. "It's a hairball thought you'd like to know that your tub is fixed." He says still laughing at Quinn and how easy it was to scare her.

"Good…now can you get that disgusting thing out of here." It was nice to have a man around the place. Yes Connor had stayed here but his way of fixing things was call mom and dad and they would buy another one.

"So…tub is fixed…bills are paid anything else?" He asks as he disposes of the hairball.

"Puck I can take care of myself." She was sure going to miss this when he had to go back but…they at least still had nationals.

"I know babe." He says kissing the top of her head and then places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Puck what are we doing?" Quinn asks breaking the kiss.

"Kissing my beautiful girlfriend." he tells her. As he leans in for another kiss but…she pushes him away. "Or….maybe not. Quinn what's up?" he says taking a step back.

"While theses last few weeks have been amazing. What happens after National's?" Quinn asks running a hand through her hair. Puck takes a deep breath. He had never been one to have everything planned out.

"I guess we will have to see." he tells her not really sure of what to say.

"How is this going to work you in the Air Force and me here? I saw what it did to Finn and Rachel and I don't want that to happen to us." Quinn says thinking about how when Rachel left for New York.

"And…look at them now. They are blissfully happy." Puck says trying to reassure her.

"You're right. I guess I am just so used to you being here that I don't know what I am going to do when you leave." Quinn lets out the breath she was holding and shakes her doubts away.

"I know and we will get through it. Now that I have you there is nothing that is going to stop me from keeping you." Puck smiles and gives her another kiss.

"I love you." Quinn smiles as they continue their kiss.

_**XXXX  
**_

Nationals

_My shadow…._

Finn is standing on the stage of the Geffen Theater in awe. The last time he was at a National's there was so much uncertainty hanging over him. He had left the army; lost Rachel and well…lost himself. And…now here he stood with a different weight on his shoulders. Finn walked over to the piano and mindlessly ran his fingers over the keys as he hummed a familiar melody. It was a song that brought him back to a time when things were less complicated.

_Finn: Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
she took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_(Finn closes his eyes and thinks back to when they went to regionals) _

**He and Rachel were both standing backstage waiting for their cue to go on stage when she walks up to him. **

"**Break a leg." She says giving me a huge smile. **

"**I love you." It was three simple words that meant the world to them both.**

_(Finn opens his eyes as he hears foot steps and a voice that he wasn't expecting.) _

Rachel: _Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_(Rachel takes his hand in hers just like they had when they first sang this song Followed by Kurt who gives Finn a hug and Finn just laughs.)_

_Kurt: A singer in a Smokey room  
the smell of wine and __cheap perfume_  
_for a smile they can share the night  
it goes on and on and on and on  
_

_(Kurt grabs Rachel's hand and spins her around as they continue into the chorus.) _

_Finn, Rachel, Kurt: Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard  
their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night  
_

_(None of them hear Mr. Shue walk in. They all give him a huge smile as he begins to sing with them.)  
_

_Mr. Shue: Workin' hard to get my fill  
everybody wants a thrill  
_

_(Puck walks in and throws his hands up playing that he is offended.) _

_Puck and Mr. Shue: Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
just one more time_

_(Quinn walks up behind them and places her head on Pucks shoulder.) _

_Quinn: Some will __win__, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_

Finn, Puck, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Mr. Shue: Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night  
Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night  
(They all continue out the song. Puck spins Quinn around.)

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
_

_(As the song ends Rachel pulls them all in for a hug.) _

_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people  
don't stop! _

Mr. Shue looks at the kids in admiration. How just a few short years ago they were a bunch of misfit teenagers and now they have grown into amazing adults. It killed him to know that this could very well all be over. "That was a nine but…we need it to be a ten." He tells them thinking about the time when he was going to leave McKinley. They all smile and hug each other.

_Me…._

Backstage Tina is pacing back and forth. "I-I can't do this what if I forget to sing?" Tina says on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

"Tina…look at me you are going to do great. You've sang in front of people before." Blaine says placing his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to calm down.

"I know but this time it's different…I mean if we don't win then it's over and I don't want it to be my fault." Tina explains as Mr. Shue walks in and watches the scene unfold in front of him.

"Tina no one is going to blame you." Blaine tries to reassure her but he knows she is right to a point. This wasn't your normal Nationals this was what was going to make or break the Glee club. Tina nods her head and shakes her thoughts away.

"Alright guys it's go time." Mr. Shue says as they stand in a circle and do their normal chant.

_**XXXX**_

Sam peeks his head out the curtain before they announce the New Directions. He can see Puck, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, and Finn sitting in the audience. Sam lets out a small smile before turning to the others.

"Ok….before we go out there I want to say that no matter what happens tonight. You guys will always be my family.

"Ladies and gentlemen all the way from McKinley High in Lima Ohio New Directions." The announcer says as the beginning of More Than a Feeling starts to play. Tina gives Blaine one last look before the curtain comes up.

_Blaine: I looked out this morning and the sun was gone  
Turned on some music to start my day  
I lost myself in a familiar song  
Tina and Blaine: I closed my eyes and I slipped away  
_

_(Blaine and Tina walk across the stage.)_

_Blaine: It's more than a feeling ND: (More than a feeling)_

_Tina: When I hear that old song they used to play ND: (More than a feeling)_

_Blaine and Tina: I begin dreaming  
ND: (More than a feeling)  
Tina: 'Til I see Marianne walk away  
Blaine: I see my Marianne walkin' away_

Blaine: When I'm tired and thinking cold  
Blaine and Tina: I hide in my music, forget the day  
Blaine: And dream of a girl I used to know  
Blaine and Tina: I closed my eyes and she slipped away  
She slipped away

Blaine: It's more than a feeling  
ND: (More than a feeling)  
Tina: When I hear that old song they used to play  
ND: (More than a feeling)  
Tina: I begin dreaming  
ND: (More than a feeling)  
Tina: 'Til I see Marianne walk away

Tina walks up to the front of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are New Directions." She says as she holds her hand out as she introduces the others. The audience claps and they can hear some hoots and hollers as the curtain goes down and the lights dim.

"I think they got a real shot at this." Rachel leans over and whispers to Finn and Finn nods.

Backstage…

"Ryder you're up." Mr. Shue says as Ryder nods and takes a deep breath as the curtain goes up.

_Ryder: I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_(Finn looks over at Rachel and gives her a soft smile. She takes his hand in hers as he thinks back to their first Glee rehearsal. At first he thought she was just plain bat shit crazy and a bit bossy ok, she was very bossy but…once he got to know her he realized that not only was she insanely talented but sexy, and smart. He never could figure out why a girl like her would want a guy like him. He wasn't anything special he was just Finn.)_

_And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winters night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
_I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_  
_Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winters night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_(Ryder looks behind him at Marley as he finishes out the song.) _

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

_Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crashing through your door_  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Everyone in the audience claps as the song ends and the whole group is back on the stage. Sam walks to the front of the stage.

"This last song is for someone who means a lot to us and with out them we wouldn't be standing here." He says looking at Finn. Sam get back into formation as the beginning bars of I still haven't found what I am looking for begin to play.

_Sam:  
I have climbed highest mountains I have run through the fields only to be with you only to be with you _

_(Puck turns to Finn. "Dude isn't this your favorite song?" he asked remembering how Finn used to play this song all the time. _

"_Ya actually all of the songs tonight are my favorite." He says looking back at Sam as he has just realized what they have done.)_

_Blaine with Sam:  
I have run I have crawled I have scaled these city walls_

_(Rachel closes her eyes she couldn't believe it they had dedicated the whole performance to Finn. She lets her mind wander back to their senior year. )_

_**Flashback to opening night of West Side Story.**_

_**Rachel is walking up to Finn's door hoping to apologize for the way she has been acting. She knew sleeping with Finn would not solve anything and she was really glad she did not go through with it. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. When he opens the door she can tell he is upset about something. **_

"_**Hi, I got your flowers they were beautiful." I tell him trying to read the expression on his face. **_

"_**You were really good." he smiles as he stands there holding the door. **_

"_**Can I come in?" I ask.**_

"_**Yeah." he smiles as he lets her in. **_

"_**Where is everyone?" I ask taking a look around the room. **_

"_**Kurt's uh…he's out with Blaine. And Burt and Carole left for Toledo right after the play ended, they have some meet and greet in the morning so, they are spending the night." Finn says nervously. **_

"_**Why didn't you stay for the after party? I know that you are still mad at me about the other night…" Rachel tries to explain. **_

"_**He didn't like me." Finn says cutting Rachel off.**_

"_**What? Who?" Rachel is confused as to what he is talking about. **_

"_**The recruiter." Finn says raising his voice. Causing Rachel's face to fall**__. _

"_**Wait…I don't understand what any of this means…" Rachel is still confused as to what he is trying to say. **_

"_**It means I suck! It means I'm going to be stuck here forever. Cooter's not going to recruit me he said I reached my ceiling." Finn throws his hands up in frustration. **_

"_**There are other colleges, not…" Rachel tries to comfort Finn.**_

"_**Like there are other schools out there besides NYADA for you? I'm not good enough! I'm not a good enough quarterback to get a scholarship. I'm not a good enough singer to get into NYADA; it's all over for me!" Finn says as he slumps down into the chair.**_

"_**Stop it! Look at me Finn. Your dreams are not dead. Okay, you've just…grown out of them. You just have to find new ones." Rachel places her hands on his legs trying to reassure him that everything was going to be ok. **_

"_**I don't know how." he tells her his voice breaking. **_

"_**Then we'll figure it out together. You're special; you know how I know that? Because I am going to give you something that no one else will ever get." Rachel tells his as she begins to unbutton her jacket. **_

"_**You don't need to do this, okay the play's over, there's no point." He tells her shaking his head. **_

"_**No, the point is that I was stupid and immature and probably not for the last time, lost in my ambition…" Rachel pauses for minute not believing that she is about to do this.**_

"_**And now?" he asks with hope in his eyes. **_

"_**Now I'm just a girl, here with the boy she loves and wanting to remember this night for the rest of her life." she tells him as she leans over and kisses him. The kiss is soft and sweet. He moves his hand up and removes her jacket as he deepens the kiss. **_

"_**Are you sure?" he asks looking into her eyes searching for some kind of doubt. **_

"_**I have never been so sure of anything before in my life." she says as he stands up and picks her up and carries her to his room. **_

_(Rachel turns and gives Finn a small smile and turns her focus back on the performance. She let a silent tear fall from her face. She knew just as well as everyone else that this was their last performance.)_

_Blaine:  
These city walls only to be with you _

_(Finn couldn't believe that they had pretty much dedicated the whole performance to him.)_

_Blaine with Sam and New Directions:  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for but I still haven't found what I'm looking for _

_(Puck looks over at Quinn and takes her hand as he thinks back to when he found out about Beth._

_**Puck was walking down the halls of McKinley high minding his own business when he saw her walking down the hall. **_

"_**Sup MILF?" He says walking past Quinn. **_

"_**Leave me alone." Quinn says as she continues walking down the hall. **_

"_**So…who's the daddy? I just think it's kind of weird you said it was Finn considering you were a virgin when we did it. And…I know for a fact you two haven't done it.  
He asks following her down the hall. He had over heard the conversation that she had with Finn. **_

"_**How can you be so sure?" **_

"_**Finn's my boy he'd of told me." He points out trying to keep up with her. **_

"_**You make a habit of sleeping with your boys' girlfriends?" She asked. **_

"_**Well call the Vatican we've got ourselves an immaculate conception." Puck says throwing his hands in the air and making a scene. Quinn quickly pulls him away not wanting the whole school to know. **_

"_**Will you keep your voice down?" **_

"_**I'd take care of it you know. Despite what you may think I would never walk out on my kid. My dad was a deadbeat and I don't roll that way." He tells her closing the space between them. **_

"_**Didn't you get fired from your last job because you peed in the fryer?" Quinn spat at him.**_

"_**I've got my pool business." Hey says to her. **_

"_**We live in Ohio. I slept with you because you got me drunk and I felt fat that day and it was a mistake. You are a Lima loser and you will always be one." With that Quinn walked down the hall. Leaving a stunned Puck standing there. **_

_Puck looks over at Quinn who is staring straight ahead. Thank god she decided to give him a chance.)_

_Artie:  
I have kissed honey lips felt the healing in her fingertips burning like a fire this burning inside her_

Tina (with Artie):  
(I have spoken with the tongue of angels) I have held (Artie: I have held!) (The hand of a devil)  
(It was warm in the night)  
I was cold as a stone (Artie: Cold as a stone!)

Blaine with New Directions (And Tina):  
But (Tina: But I still) I still (haven't found what I'm looking for) (Tina: What I'm looking for!)  
But (Tina: But I still) I still (haven't found what I'm looking for) (Tina: What I'm looking for...)  
Blaine with Tina (Artie):  
I believe (I believe) in the kingdom come (Ooh)  
Then all the colors will bleed into one (Bleed into one)  
Bleed into one (Ooo, yeah)  
Blaine:  
But yes I'm still running (Tina: Yes I'm still running) (Artie: Yes I'm still running!)

Sam: (Looks over at Mr. Shue who is beaming with pride.)  
You broke the bonds  
And you loosed the chains  
Carried the cross  
Of my shame  
Oh my shame (Artie: Ooh)  
You know I believe it (Artie: Believe it...)

_(__**Sam thinks back to when they all found out that he was homeless and how they had somehow become his family. It killed him to think that this could very well be their last performance**__.)_

_Sam with New Directions (Artie):  
But I still haven't found (Still haven't found!) what I'm looking for (Yeah-yeah!)  
But I still haven't found (No-no!) what I'm looking for (Oh no!)_

New Directions (Blaine):  
But I still (Still haven't found!) haven't found what I'm looking for (What I'm looking for!)  
(Artie: What I'm looking for!)

_(Blaine looks out into the crowd and sees Kurt smiling at him with so much pride in his eyes._

_**Kurt was sitting in the room decorating Pavarotti's casket when Blaine walks in. **_

"_**What are you doing?" Blaine asked **_

"_**Decorating Pavarotti's casket." he said looking up at Blaine**_

"_**Well…finish up I have the perfect song for us and I think we should practice." Blaine says taking a seat next to Kurt. **_

"_**Do tell." Kurt says his interest peeked. **_

"_**Candles by Hey Monday." Blaine tells him. **_

"_**I'm impressed usually you are so top 40." Kurt jokes. **_

"_**Well…I just wanted something a little more emotional." Blaine tells him. **_

"_**So why that song?" Kurt asked**_

"_**Kurt…there is a moment when you say to yourself oh hey there you are I've been looking for you forever. Watching you do Blackbird this week…that was a moment for me. About you. Kurt you moved me and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Before Kurt could respond Blaine's lips were on his.**_

_(Blaine continued to sing along with Tina) _

_New Directions:  
But I still (Tina and Blaine: But I still haven't found) (Tina: Ooh!) what I'm looking for  
(Sam: Looking for) (Sam and Tina: Looking for!)_

Artie, Blaine, Sam and Tina with New Directions:  
But I still haven't found what I'm looking for!  
(Everyone has their hands in the air while Sam has Finn's red drumsticks in his hands. Finn gives a huge smile and a silent nod to Sam.)

Everyone in the audience gets up and cheers for them. Finn raises his hand in the air as a silent thank you to Sam as Rachel looks up at him.

**XXXX**

After a few minutes a man walks on stage to announce the winners. Blaine, Tina and Sam are all holding hands.

"Third runner up is The Amazonians." They walk over and grab their third place trophy. They still had a shot. Finn grabs Rachel's hand he was just as nervous as the kids on stage.

"And now for our first place winner." Everyone is on edge as he took his time in opening the envelope.

"Just open it already." Puck says

"From McKinley High New Directions." It was like everything was in a standstill. They had built themselves up for the worst. "Congratulations." Will gives Sam a nudge as it dawns on him what this meant Sam walks over and takes the trophy as they all celebrate their win.

"Oh…my god they won!" Rachel claps loudly as the winner is announced. Finn lets out the breath he was holding and hugs Rachel. "Let's go congratulate them." She says as she grabs his hand.

**XXXX**

Everyone files into the classroom hooting and hollering. They couldn't believe it they had won which meant Glee club was still continuing. They were all embraced in a group hug when Finn and Rachel walked in.

"So…is this a private celebration?" Finn asked clearing his throat.

"Finn! You guys made it." Blaine rushes over and gives them a hug.

"You guys were awesome. We are so proud of you." Rachel gushes.

"Hey we couldn't do it without you." Sam says walking over to Finn.

"Thanks man…but really this was all you Sam. You're the one who stepped up and brought this team to win another National Championship." Finn couldn't be more proud of Sam than he was right now. When he first met Sam he knew right away that he was a leader.

"Great job guys I knew you could do it." Mr. Shue says walking in with Emma by his side.

"We are so proud of you." Emma says giving each of them a hug.

"So…now that we are two time National champs you think Sue will finally leave the Glee Club alone?" Sam asked.

"The game is over there is nothing she can do we have kept our end of the deal which was to win Nationals. We have proven over and over that we are not going anywhere." Mr. Shue gives them all a huge smile as they all talk amongst each other.

"Finn…can I talk to you for a minute?" Mr. Shue says walking over to where Finn is standing.

"Sure Mr. Shue." Finn says not sure of what he wanted.

"Finn…you are no longer a student so I think it is safe for you to call me Will." He tells him. Finn gives him a nod.

"Ok…so what's up?" He asks noticing his change in demeanor.

"Well…firstly I wanted to say thank you I mean…I don't know what I would do without you." He explains.

"It was nothing." Finn says giving him a crooked smile. Will takes a deep breath.

"I need to ask a favor of you." Finn gives him a slight nod wondering what is going on. "I need you to take over Glee Club for me." Will comes out and says.

"You mean like when you were in Washington or permanent?" Finn asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Permanent." Will says.

"You're leaving Glee? What? Why?" Finn asked confused why he would leave now.

"Yes I am leaving Glee I gave Figgins my resignation last week. The reason why is well…Emma is pregnant…." Will explains as Finn cuts him off.

"What? Emma's pregnant? That is awesome Mr…I mean Will!" Finn was so happy for him and Emma.

"It is." Finn could see how happy he was.

"So…why me? Why not Sam or Blaine or someone else for that matter?" Finn asks wondering.

"Finn from the day I heard you in the boys locker room I knew you had something that none of the other kids had." Will tells him.

"Wait…you heard me in the shower?" Finn says embarrassed and then it clicks to him. "You blackmailed me into joining Glee Club?" He asked.

"Yeah…I did I know it wasn't my finer moments but…I knew that was the only way you would join." Will shakes his head and lets out a chuckle.

"Dude do you know how scared I was? I had nightmares about the chronic lady for months." Finn tells him. He couldn't believe it that Will had it in him.

"And…I am sorry about that." The two me share a laugh. "Do you regret it?" Will asked

"Not at all…I mean if you hadn't I wouldn't have met Rachel." He says thinking about how funny fate was.

"True…so…about my offer what do you think?" Will asked. Finn sat there and thought about it for a minute.

"I'd be honored." Finn said throwing all doubts out the window. He knew this wasn't in his and Rachel's plans but it felt right after all this was home for both of them. Will and Finn give each other a hug. "Come on we've got a celebration to go to." Finn says breaking the hug as the two men get up and walk towards the others.

"Ok…since it is our last night in LA. I was thinking we could go celebrate our win that you guys have worked so hard for." Mr. Shue says as everyone hoots and hollers.

"Serious?" Tina said.

"Go…have fun just make sure you are at the airport at 10am. While…most of you are adults I still don't want parents calling and wondering why their kid is still in LA." Everyone pulls Mr. Shue in for a hug.

"Mr. Shue you're the greatest." Tina says. Everyone gets up and heads to the hotel.

"Oh…Puck please no getting my students drunk." Mr. Shue jokes as Puck just nods at him.

**XXXX**

Ok…there you guys have it I really hope you enjoyed it. I have split this chapter up due to the length. I will have it out soon I promise.

Up next….

Everyone celebrates New Directions win at National's


End file.
